Of Fire and Ice: Part I
by adara-greenleaf
Summary: 2 part fic. Part 1: D/G get together, but no one knows! Tragedy strikes at the end of Ginny's 6th yr and she doesn't know if she'll ever be the same again. D/G, then some D/G/H just to mess with you! Rated M for strong lingo, violence, and adult themes.
1. To Defy a Dark Lord

*Author's note: OK, so this fic is almost five years in the making. I began it very shortly after reading HP: HBP and it is very much AU and probably about as non-canon as you can get. Sirius Black is dead in this fic, but everyone else is still alive. The fic still isn't done, but I am finally confident enough to post the first couple of chapters. If you haven't already guessed I am a ginormous fan of Draco/Ginny, who are the main characters of this little baby of mine. Of course, to complicate matters there is gonna be some D/G/Harry (don't you just adore crazy love triangles?), but that isn't until a bit later. The first part of my fic takes place when "the gang" are all still at Hogwarts. The second part takes place approximately eight years later, but that won't be for awhile. Please read and review, as your encouragement will help me post more chapters. Likewise, if this sucks than I'll stop where I am and go back to the drawing board. Let me know either way. Cheers! *

Of Fire and Ice

_Fire and Ice_

_Some say the world will end in fire,_

_Some say in ice._

_From what I've tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favor fire._

_But if it had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate_

_To say that for destruction ice_

_Is also great_

_And would suffice._

~Robert Frost

To Defy a Dark Lord

Lucius Malfoy gripped his son's chin, digging his nails into the boy's flesh. He jerked Draco's face upward so that silver grey eyes meet cold steel. "You _dare_ defy the Dark Lord?" Lucius's tone was cold, and hard, and just a bit astounded.

Draco, though he was suspended about a foot off the ground and was held upright only by his father's magical bonds, shrugged. Even in his current position the gesture looked elegant.

"Why not?" Draco replied, his tone almost lazy.

Lucius eyes widened a fraction. "You will do as you are told, boy. This is what you were born to become."

Draco shifted, as much as the invisible bonds would allow, and winced slightly. He could feel fresh blood running down his wrists. Though he could do no more than flex, really, any movement brought the lacerations on his body to the front of his mind: his writs and feet, where they were bound with the magical rope; the cut lip; the bloody nose; the whip marks that he was sure covered almost every inch of his back. All of them protested as he moved, though it was only by a centimeter or so. He continued to glare at his father. Lucius was the cause of Draco's pain. Indeed, his hand still held the leather handle of the bull-whip, which had been used only moments before on Draco's back.

His father was talking again, and Draco tried to focus on what his father was saying, rather than the fiery pain in his wrists. "...the Dark Lord gave you to me for this express purpose, boy, and you will fulfill your duty."

"Right," Draco drawled, as sarcastically as he could. "And beating the hell out of me is going to do what, exactly? Make me grateful?"

He could see the rage in his father's eyes, so he was not at all surprised when Lucius backhanded him across the face. Draco's head was snapped, painfully, to the right and the almost-dried cut on his lower lip opened. Fresh blood gushed down his chin and dripped onto the marble floor. Draco resisted the urge to spit on his father's shoes.

"I will break you, Draco." Lucius's voice was velvet acid as he took the handle of the whip and jabbed it under Draco's chin. "The Dark Lord can piece you back together and mold you into what he desires, but until then, you are still my son and you will learn your place."

Suddenly, Lucius was gone and it took Draco a second to realize his father was behind him. Draco locked his jaw and prepared himself for the pain he was sure would follow. As if on cue, Draco felt the hot, stinging tongue of the whip catch him on the small of his back. Then almost immediately it was on his left shoulder blade, then again on his right. His body jerked with each hit, but Draco refused to scream. He bit his already bloody lip, tasting his own blood. After another dozen–or was it two?–strokes Lucius appeared in front of his son.

The older man studied him, eyes sweeping over his son's face. Draco thought for a moment that his father's eyes filled with pride, but the look was gone as soon as it had come. "Well, you can take a beating, boy, I will give you that. Most others would have long since passed out." Lucius's tone was far from complimentary.

His words made Draco wonder who else his father had done this to.

"Do you accept the Dark Lord as your Lord and Master?" Draco rolled his eyes. Every ten minutes or so Lucius would stop torturing his son and ask the same series of questions over and over. Draco thought this akin to some other torture he'd heard about once. He thought it may have been called Chinese water torture.

"Um, no," Draco said, and then coughed. His throat was very dry. Lucius had given him neither food nor water for the past hour. Or had it been longer? Draco couldn't be sure. Being suspended in one's father's study and beaten to within an inch of one's life tended to mess with one's internal clock.

"You will not submit to the Dark Lord's will and take your rightful place at his side?" Lucius asked, for what seemed like the millionth time. Draco was quite surprised he managed to get all the questions out without hitting Draco. His responses should have been enough to instigate a slap here, or a whip lash there. Frankly, he was a bit disappointed in his father.

"No, Father," Draco sighed and shook his head. "I have no desire to become the Dark Lord's puppet."

"Puppet?" Lucius sneered. "The Dark Lord has much more in store for you, boy. For reasons I am not privy to, the Dark Lord thinks you will make an excellent right hand." If Draco didn't know better he would have said Lucius Malfoy sounded jealous.

"You would be regarded over all the Dark Lord's other followers. You would be given privileges, and rewarded beyond your wildest imaginings."

Draco lifted one immaculately shaped eyebrow. "Regarded above even you?" Draco baited his father, his tone holding the famous Malfoy malevolence.

Lucius narrowed his eyes, but Draco could still see the pain in them. "Yes, Draco, regarded above even me," his father's tone was both defeated and angry.

"That must really piss you off," Draco said off-handedly and was met with another sharp blow to his face. This time, Lucius ring caught Draco's cheek and tore an angry slice from his ear to his mouth.

Draco winced. "Are you sure the Dark Lord isn't going to mind my coming to him all broken and bloody? Are you sure you have his permission to do this?"

Lucius paused, mid slap, and regarded his son. "So, you accept your fate?"

"No," Draco began and spit a mouthful of bloody saliva onto the marble below. "I'm just curious."

Lucius growled in anger and grabbed a fistful of his son's baby fine, silver-blond hair. "Believe me, Draco, when I say the Dark Lord will not tolerate your insolence as I have. If you think what I'm doing is bad, just you try your attitude on Him."

Draco said nothing and after a minute Lucius released his hold. "You may not see this now, but I am making you stronger, boy. I am helping you to become an asset to the Dark Lord, who will teach you things that no one else has ever learned. One day," Lucius almost smirked at his son. "You may even become as great as the Dark Lord himself."

Draco licked his lips and tried not to cringe at the pain. "Forgive me for not thanking you in advance, Father." His tone was dead, emotionless.

To Draco's utter surprise, Lucius grinned. It was not a pleasant sight.

"_Finite Incantatem_," Lucius murmured and, suddenly, Draco was laying face first on the cold marble of his father's study. "Get yourself cleaned up and be ready for dinner in ten minutes." Without a backward glance Lucius left the room.

Draco had to try three times before he could push himself up into a sitting position. Everything ached. He wasn't sure if it was due to a lack of food and water, blood, or all three, but his head felt like it was going to explode. Tiny bursts of black were dancing before him and he blinked, rapidly, to try and clear his vision. Once he was able to see his surroundings more clearly Draco began the monumental task of standing. The first time, his legs wobbled so badly that he dropped back down to his knees. The second time, though, and with a shaky hand on his father's burgundy leather armchair, he stood. Draco saw with immense satisfaction that he left a bloody hand print on the pristine chair as he took first one, then two steps toward the door. Suddenly he stopped. Where was he going? His father had ordered him to get cleaned up and then be ready for dinner.

Well, Draco was pretty sure his father could go fuck himself.

"Right," he said out loud, with a firm nod of his head. The motion made him dizzy. Draco hobbled over to the big, stained glass window that was on the opposite side of his father's study. It seemed to take him ages to cross the thirty feet or so which separated him from the window. With hands that shook, Draco undid the latch on the window and pushed it open.

"_Accio _broom," Draco barely breathed and extended his hand out behind him without looking. He gripped the windowsill, and readied himself for the slight jolt his whizzing broom would make when it hit his palm. That jolt came a few seconds later and Draco moved, with great difficulty, onto the windowsill. He positioned the broom between his legs, which throbbed with pins and needles, and kicked off from the window.

He had no idea where he was going, but anywhere would be better than here.


	2. The Burrow

The Burrow

Ron woke up and stretched. The curtains on the one window of his room were drawn back slightly and a patch of sun was shining through. He yawned once, then turned over and lightly shook the shoulder of the sleeping girl next to him.

"C'mon Gin, get up."

The small red head stirred, but did not open her eyes.

Ron sighed. "Ginny, lets go…get up."

Ginny moved onto her side and muttered something that sounded a lot like "bugger off." Ron couldn't be sure though, so he ignored it and tapped Ginny on the shoulder again.

"Ginny, today's the day that Bill comes home for a week." He whispered in his sister's ear. She made a contemplative noise, but remained where she was.

Ron rolled his eyes and was about to climb over his sister when he got an idea. Stealthy, Ron pulled the covers off himself and knelt beside Ginny's back. Reaching his hands around to her front, he grabbed hold of her stomach and started tickling her mercilessly.

Ginny bolted upright with a cry. "No, Ron. Ahhhh no…stop…Ronཀ" She was giggling uncontrollably while trying to pry her brother's hands off her. Ron, however, held on tight and continued his assault. He moved his hands to her knees and Ginny squealed. In the process of trying to squirm away from her brother, Ginny lost her balance and landed with a loud thud on the wooden floor.

Ron gasped and jumped out of bed. "Ginཀ Oh, I'm so sorry. You alright?"

Ginny looked up at Ron and burst out laughing. "Ouch, me bumཀ I think I broke me bumཀ"

Ron joined her on the floor and the two laughed hard until the door burst open and in charged Molly Weasley. "Good heavens, what was that?"

"What was what, mum?" Ron asked, helping his sister to her feet.

"That loud thump. What did you do, Ronald?"

Ginny turned to her mother and wiped at her face. She had been laughing so hard tears were actually falling down her cheeks. "Oh that was me, mum. I, er, fell out of the bed."

Mrs. Weasley raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly were you doing in your brother's bed?" At this, Ginny looked away from her mother and cleared her throat. She bit her lip, not wanting to tell her mother the truth, for fear of upsetting the overprotective older woman.

"Ginny just couldn't sleep, mum. That's all." Ron piped up and went over to his dresser. "She came in here last night and I let her sleep with me. You know how that calms her down."

Mrs. Weasley turned a concerned look on her only daughter. "Ginny, dear, if you're having trouble sleeping, you should tell me. I can make you a nice sleeping potion."

Ginny looked slightly relieved, but shook her head. "It's okay, mum. I don't want to start taking those again. I'll be fine."

Mrs. Weasley looked less than convinced, but she knew better than to argue with her youngest child. "Alright, then. Come downstairs, breakfast is on the table."

She turned to go, but stopped when Ginny called out to her. "Mummy, when is Bill due to arrive?"

"He should be here before lunch." Mrs. Weasley smiled happily. "I'm so glad he's finally decided to take some time off work."

Ginny nodded and turned to retrieve her stuffed weasel from Ron's bed. She met her brother's gaze from across the room and mouthed silently "thank you." Ron nodded, but he looked just as concerned as his mother had. Ginny's face fell and she shook her head. Without another word, Ginny left the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Any meal was always a bit of an affair at the Weasley residence, even with Bill, Percy, and Charlie out of the house. As Ginny descended the stairs she could hear the twins, Fred and George, at the table. From the way it sounded, the twins were picking on Ginny's older brother, Percy, who was also visiting for the some of the summer hols. Molly was scolding the boys and messing around with the breakfast dishes when Ginny entered the kitchen.

With a huge yawn and a "good morning all," Ginny sat herself down in her usual spot at the table. Mrs. Weasley was busy at the stove, a huge pan of eggs and bacon cooking in front of her. Fred had his wand out and was about to Summon the pitcher of orange juice from the cupboard when Mrs. Weasley's shrill voice stopped him dead.

"Fred Weasleyཀ How many times do I have to tell you? No unnecessary use of magic in this house." Mrs. Weasley turned around, a steaming pan of eggs in her hand. "Why can't you act like the adult you are?"

"Okay, mum okay." Fred reluctantly put his wand back in his pajama pocket and picked up his fork. As his gaze met Ginny's, he rolled his eyes.

Ginny smiled to herself. The twins were always getting into trouble. They were so much fun to be around, although they did have a tendency to go too far sometimes. Well, ok, most of the time.

"Hey mum, Harry's coming tomorrow isn't he?" George asked around a mouthful of toast.

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Yes, dear he is. And don't talk with your mouth full, George. It's not gentlemanly."

At that, Percy, who was sipping his tea, sniggered. "Nothing these two ruffians do is gentlemanly."

Fred made a rude gesture in Percy's direction and George threw a piece of bacon at his older brother. With a scowl, Percy got up from the table.

"That is it. I am going to eat in the den." He took up his plate of food and stalked off through the door joining the kitchen to the den.

Ginny turned to the Twins. "That wasn't very nice you two. Can't you be a bit more civil to Percy?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Fred answered as he took a swig of orange juice.

Ginny was about to answer him when a startled cry issued from the living room. Within seconds, Fred, George, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were all in the doorway.

"Percy dear, are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her voice full of concern as she pushed open the door. She gasped.

Ginny, who was behind her mother and brothers, couldn't see what was going on.

"Oh dear," Mrs. Weasley said and stepped into the living room. "Percy, what…?"

Ginny saw the older boy shrug. "I don't know. I walked in and there he was." He kneeled down beside something Ginny couldn't see and pushed his glasses up his nose. "He's bleeding."

Mrs. Weasley gasped again and this time, Fred and George entered the room, giving Ginny the chance to see what was going on. When Ginny stepped into the living room, her attention was immediately drawn to the fireplace. And in the fireplace was a very unconscious-

"Malfoy?ཀ" Ginny squeaked.

Mrs. Weasley looked up from the boy and over at her daughter. "Do you know him, Ginny?"

All Ginny could do was nod. While he was covered in ash and what appeared to be dried blood, the figure lying in her fireplace was most definitely Draco Malfoy.

"Oh it's him all right, mum. There's no mistaking that hair and pasty complexion." Fred piped up beside Ginny.

"Lucius's son?" Mrs. Weasley inquired as she put her fingers to Draco's neck to check for a pulse.

George made a disgusted noise. "The one and only,"

What the bloody hell is he doing in our fireplace?" Fred asked no one in particular.

"Language," Mrs. Weasley shot her son a hard look, then returned her attention to Draco. "Well, Percy, help me get him to the couch."

Percy did as he was told and he lifted the small boy up by his arms. Mrs. Weasley took his feet and together, the two carried the unconscious Draco over to the couch.

"Mum, what are you doing?" George gasped.

"What does it look like? I'm going to clean him off." Mrs. Weasley ignored her son's horrified gasp and grabbed up her apron in her hand. Carefully, she wiped the rose patterned cloth over Draco's forehead. "Oh dear," She intoned. When she had taken away the cloth it was stained with ash and blood.

Ginny, who had been shocked into silence up until that point, moved over to the couch and looked Draco over. "I think his arm is broken, mum. Shall I get your wand?"

Mrs. Weasley let out a worried sigh. "Oh dear, look at himཀ He's bloody all over. And his arm does look broken, yes. Oh this is horribleཀ Who would do this to a child?" Mrs. Weasley looked on the verge of tears as Ginny walked back into the kitchen to retrieve her mother's wand. In the kitchen she found Ron, who had just sat down to eat.

He looked up when Ginny came in. "What's everyone doing in there?" He inquired.

Ginny hesitated. She knew her brother's feelings toward Draco Malfoy and she was afraid of how he'd react if he knew his arch enemy was in their living room. Ron continued to stare at her, eyebrow raised, until she spoke. "Oh Ron, it's awful. Draco Malfoy was in our fireplace and he's-"

Ron upset his orange juice. "Pardon? Did you just say Draco Malfoy was in our fireplace?"

Ginny nodded, her lower lip caught between her teeth. Ron's surprised look suddenly turned deadly and he shot up from his seat.

"What is he doing here?" Ron demanded and followed Ginny into the living room.

Ginny shook her head as she came into the living room. "I don't know. Percy found him. Look at him Ron, he's hurt."

"I don't bloody care if the bastard's dead-"

"Ronaldཀ" Mrs. Weasley cried.

"Mum, don't touch himཀ" Ron leapt to his mother's side and swatted her hands away from Draco's face. "He might be laced with something."

Mrs. Weasley shot her son daggers. "Ronald Weasley, you get out of my way this instant." Ginny had never heard her mother sound so authoritative.

Ron, however, did not back down. "Mum, do you know who this is? This is Lucius Malfoy's son. You know, the Lucius Malfoy who almost got dad fired?"

"I don't care who he is," Mrs. Weasley replied and pushed her son gently out of her way. "He's hurt and I am going to help him."

"But mum-" Ron cried.

"Enoughཀ If you're not going to help me than leave," Mrs. Weasley commanded and turned to Ginny. "Did you get my wand?"

Ginny handed her mother the wand and looked at Ron. His face was as red as his hair and his eyes were so blue they were almost black. He looked quite hacked off and Ginny wasn't at all surprised when he stormed out of the den, the door swinging shut behind him with a bang.

Ginny turned back to her mother, who barely seemed to notice her youngest son's departure. She was leaning over the filthy Draco, muttering spells. Ginny stepped forward. "Mummy, what can I do to help?" She inquired.

Mrs. Weasley looked up. If she was surprised by her daughter's offer, she did not show it. "Go into the kitchen, dear, and fill up a large bowl with water. And get some tea towels from under the sink." She turned to her other sons, who were still over by the fireplace. "Are you three going to help or be like your brother?"

Fred sighed and stepped forward. "What do you need us to do, mum?" He didn't look at all thrilled to be helping out, but it was better than incurring the wrath of his mother.

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "You and George go upstairs and clean up Charlie's old room. Put sheets on the bed and set out some clothes. I want to set his arm and then I'll bring him up there."

Percy shook his head. "Mum, you can't carry him up all those stairs. He's too heavy."

Mrs. Weasley, who had resumed her muttering, paused at Draco's shirt and began to unbutton it. "I don't plan to, Percy. You're going to do that." Percy frowned. "In the meantime, work on getting those boots off. Then his trousers need to be removed."

Mrs. Weasley's face knotted in disquiet. "Oh, just look at this. He's lacerations all over his arms."

Ginny, who had returned from the kitchen with a bowl and some tea towels, moved to the other side of her mother and began on Draco's left boot. The laces were caked with mud and quite difficult to unknot. When she had both his shoes off, Ginny removed his socks and started on his trousers.

Suddenly Mrs. Weasley looked up, startled. "Ginny, what on earth are you doing?"

Ginny looked baffled. "You said his trousers needed to come off. That's what I was doing."

"No," Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "Let Percy do that. You can go into the kitchen and start mixing the Healing Salve."

With a sigh, Ginny did as she was told and went back into the kitchen. Ron was sitting at the table, staring off at a point on the kitchen door. When Ginny walked over to the cupboard and took out the ingredients to the Healing Salve, Ron slammed his hand down on the table. Fred's forgotten glass of orange juice spilled onto the patchwork tablecloth.

"Bloody Malfoy. What the hell is going on?" He turned to Ginny. "What are you doing?" He demanded.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Ron. He's hurt and unconscious. He won't be making fun of you for a while yet."

Her brother's scowl deepened. "Why is Mum helping him? And what was he doing in our fireplace?"

At that, Ginny whirled on her brother, slamming one of the jars in her hand onto the table. "Mum's helping him because he needs help. Unlike some people, Mum has a general concern for the welfare of others."

Ron opened his mouth to retort, then closed it. He still looked mad, but now he looked slightly sulky as well. "But it's Malfoyཀ He wouldn't do the same for any of us. He'd just laugh and probably kick usཀ"

Ginny exhaled heavily. "Look, if you're going to be a prat about it, you might as well go upstairs to your room. Mum's going to set him up in Charlie's old room. He's going to be here for a while, Ron. Get used to it."


	3. Nightmares

Ginny awoke with a start. She looked around her room, blinking her eyes rapidly to clear her mind of the horrific images. Terror still clutched at her throat and her nightgown clung to her body.

It was the same nightmare she'd been having for the past few years. Almost every night Ginny dreamt of Tom Riddle and his horrible diary. Biting back a small sob, Ginny lay back down and tried to quiet her racing mind.

Tom's gone, he can't hurt you anymore, she repeated over and over. Harry got rid of him and he'll never be back. He can't hurt you, he can't hurt you.

Ginny tossed and turned a bit, hugging her stuffed weasel tightly to her chest. Finally, she gave up and decided to go into Ron's room and crawl into bed with him, as that always helped her fall asleep when she was little. It wasn't until she was halfway up the stairs to her older brother's room that Ginny realized she couldn't go crawling into bed with her brother because Harry was sleeping in there as well.

Sighing lightly, Ginny headed back down to her room but deciding at the last second to journey to the kitchen and make a cup of tea. Surely, she thought, some hot tea would help her get back to sleep. Ginny emerged into the kitchen and set about making her tea. She was just getting a mug out of the cabinet when she noticed him. Ginny gasped loudly, almost dropping her mug.

"Malfoy," Ginny called out softly, "What in Merlin's name are you doing sitting in the shadows like that? You scared the life out of me!" She hissed.

Ginny could just make out Draco Malfoy's expression by the sliver of moonlight that shone in through the kitchen window. As always he was smirking. Ginny set her mug on the kitchen table with a clink and crossed her arms.

"Well?" She demanded. "Why aren't you sleeping? Why are you sitting down here in the dark?"

Draco took a sip out of the glass in front of him and grimaced slightly before answering. "Why is it any of your business what I'm doing awake, Virginia?" He drawled and by the moonlight Ginny could see that one delicate eyebrow was arched in amusement.

Setting her jaw, Ginny sat down opposite him and placed her hands, palm down, on the table. "First of all it's my business because Mum put me in charge of your recovery. You need to rest if you're going to heal anytime soon. Second of all, this is my house and I want to know why you're sitting here all alone in my kitchen." Ginny raised her eyebrows in anticipation of an answer. Then, a thought occurred to her and the irritated expression vanished.

"You had another nightmare didn't you?"

She sensed rather than saw Draco stiffen. He took another sip from his glass. "Why do you care, Virginia?"

Ginny sighed, exasperated. "Okay, as lovely as you make my given name sound, Malfoy please don't call me Virginia. If you want to use my first name use Ginny." She paused, thinking she saw him smile genuinely, but then continued as his countenance returned to his usual Malfoy smirk. "And I care because you need your rest. These nightmares are keeping you up and that's not good. You need to sleep, Malfoy."

Draco looked mutinous and his eyes flashed a bright silver-gray as he spoke. "You can't tell me what to do, Ginny. I don't answer to you or anyone else for that matter. So bugger off and leave me be."

"Listen, you…" Ginny sputtered her eyes slits of anger. "Ungrateful git! If it weren't for Mum and me, you would have died. You were quite bloodied up when you appeared in our fireplace; bleeding internally with quite a few broken bones I might add. So you can sod off with that pretentious Malfoy attitude of yours because if Mum hadn't dragged you away from Ron, you'd be floating face down in the pond outside."

Still huffing, she got up from the table and went over to the stove. She reappeared at the table, boiling kettle in hand. She glanced over at Draco, who seemed to still be absorbing her outburst.

He swallowed audibly, the defiant expression gone. Now he looked slightly affronted. "Did he really want to kill me?"

"Can you blame him? You're awful to my brother. I might want to kill you too if all you did was make fun of me."

Ginny glanced up from pouring her tea and almost spilled the piping hot liquid all over the table. The moonlight had caught Draco's eyes and hair, making them glow brilliant silver. His expression unsettled and excited Ginny all at once.

Draco was eyeing her, his head slightly cocked to the side, his lips pursed. What he said next caused Ginny to sit down heavily in her chair.

"I don't think you'd ever be capable of such hatred as to kill anyone, Ginny." A pause. "You're too sweet for that."

The two shared an uncomfortable silence, but their eyes never left one another. A barrage of emotions passed over Draco's face, which struck Ginny as usual considering how impossible to read the Slytherin was most of the time. Suddenly, Draco looked away and raised his glass to his lips.

Ginny's attention was brought to the glass in his hand. She nodded towards it, happy for an excuse to break the silence. "What are you drinking, Malfoy?"

Draco peered over at her and smirked. "As lovely as you make my last name sound, Ginny, call me Draco." He drawled, voice dripping with sarcasm and something else Ginny couldn't quite place.

He held up his glass. "And I'm drinking a Châteaux Lafite."

"A what?"

"A Châteaux Lafitte. It's a very good and very expensive red wine."

Ginny looked curiously at the glass. "Lafitte? I've never heard of it. Who makes it?"

Draco looked suddenly embarrassed and Ginny was shocked almost out of her chair to see that his cheeks colored slightly as he spoke. "It's er, a Muggle wine from France."

Ginny raised her eyebrows, but couldn't keep a smile off her face. "A Muggle wine?" Draco nodded, taking another sip. "You're drinking a Muggle red wine?"

"It's good." Draco replied, rather defensively. A look of slight irritation was beginning to form at his brow.

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day."

"What? Me drinking?"

Ginny snorted. "No, you drinking something Muggles drink. You hate Muggles. Why would you drink something they make?"

Draco's face tightened. "Do not presume," He began his voice harsh. "to know what I like and do not like. You know nothing about me, Ginny."

"Well, I...it's just," Ginny stopped and swallowed. "I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't mean to assume anything. It's just that, well, you never seemed to like Muggles or Muggleborns. You make fun of Hermione for being a Muggleborn and-"

"My father hates Muggles." Draco cut Ginny off mid-sentence. He was staring at the glass in his hands with an expression Ginny had seen on him before. Pure hatred made his eyes glow an eerie gray. "I don't think anything bad of Muggleborns or Muggles in general. But when you grow up being taught that you're better than everyone else, especially Muggles, and when perfection is beaten into you….." He shuddered, visibly. "Let's just say you'll say and do anything to stop the pain."

Ginny swallowed and, despite her best efforts, let out a tiny sob. Draco looked over at her. He looked somewhat shocked, as if he'd forgotten she was even there. The horrible expression of hatred vanished and he got up.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked, hoping that he wasn't ready for bed. Without answering, Draco walked over to the sink and turned on the faucet. He filled his cup with water and returned to the table. This time, however, he sat in the chair next to Ginny.

He set his glass down on the table and looked over at her. Ginny was barely visible in the near blackness of the kitchen, but Draco could tell she was wearing nothing more than a thin cotton nightdress. "Getting more wine,"

Ginny quirked her eyebrow and reached for the glass. When Draco made no move to stop her, she picked it up and brought it to her lips. She took a small sip from the glass, and then set it back down on the table. "But it's only water."

Draco grinned, but it wasn't his usual condescending grin. He reached over and tapped the glass with his wand (which Ginny hadn't noticed he'd taken out) and muttered something under his breath. Nothing happened. Draco held the glass out to Ginny and she took it. She brought it to her lips, but even before she tasted the contents, she smelled the unmistakable aroma of alcohol. She took a quick, big gulp, and swallowed. Immediately she began to sputter and choke. Draco reached out and put his hand lightly on her back.

"Ginny? Are you OK? I should have told you not to take a big sip. It's pretty powerful stuff if you're not used to the taste." Ginny continued to sputter. Draco's brow furrowed and he got up suddenly from his seat. He returned with another glass, this one filled with water.

"Here, take a drink of this." He brought the glass up to her lips. As Ginny drank she placed both her hands over his where they held the cup. He stiffened slightly from the contact, but did not remove his hands. Once she had drained the entire glass, Draco brought it away from her lips and sat back down.

When she hadn't coughed for a full minute, he leaned in closely and looked her over. "You all right, then?"

Ginny, whose head was bowed, more out of embarrassment than anything else, nodded. "Yes." She croaked, and then cleared her throat.

She raised her blue eyes to Draco's gray and smiled, sheepishly. "I like it. Where did you lean to do that?"

Draco looked down at the glass in his hands. "I watched my father do it so many times that it just sort of stuck with me. It's his favorite wine, though ironically it is a Muggle drink. He would transfigure glass after glass of the stuff at dinner and parties. So, one day, while he wasn't looking, I transfigured my glass of water into red wine. I was afraid my father would see what I'd done, so I got rid of the wine as quickly as possible by drinking it all in one, huge gulp. Not one of my brighter ideas, as I started to choke just like you. My father noticed and….." Draco trailed off, his eyes turning that chilling shade of steel once more.

Then, he smiled slightly and turned his gaze back to Ginny. "I'm surprised I still drink the stuff after what my father did to me. But what can I say? It grew on me and now I drink it to remind myself of the good 'ol days."

That said, Draco brought the glass to his lips and drank.

Ginny looked at him for a long moment, unsure of how to respond to his story. Finally, she decided not to say anything at all and reached out for the glass. "May I have some more?"

Draco chuckled and slid the wine filled glass toward her. "By all means, help yourself. But take it slow. I don't think it would look too good if your parents came downstairs to you and I passed out on the couch."

"You could always carry be back up to my room."

Draco nodded. "I could. Somehow, though, I think it would look even worse if your parents came into your room and found us snuggled under the covers." He eyed Ginny in such a way that made her blush. She took another, smaller sip from the glass and grimaced. She handed him the glass and he took another sip.

"I wonder how well the youngest Weasley holds her liquor." Draco wondered out loud. Ginny grinned impishly and took the cup from his hand.

"Watch and learn, Draco. Watch and learn."

The two sat like that for so long that Ginny didn't notice the pre-dawn state of the kitchen. By then, they were on their third glass and Ginny was feeling more than a bit tipsy. She began to giggle out of nowhere for the umpteenth time and Draco, finally noticing how early it was getting, took the glass of wine out of her hand. He was affected, but much less so than Ginny. It was all he could do to keep the tittering redhead on her chair.

"Okay Gin, you're officially cut off." Draco set the glass of wine on the table, but Ginny made a grab for it. Chuckling, he snatched it from her grasp and carried it over to the sink. He poured the rest of the wine down the drain and turned around just in time to dart forward and catch Ginny before she hit the kitchen floor.

Draco hoisted Ginny easily into his arms and headed for the stairs. Her face was pressed against his neck and her breathing was sending chills up his spine. She stirred in his arms and lifted her head to peer at him.

"Wherewegoin'?" Ginny slurred and it was all Draco could do not to smile outright.

"I'm putting you to bed, Miss Weasley. You are drunk and it's almost morning and you need rest."

"Oh." She replied and hugged herself to him more tightly.

Once they were in her room, Draco deposited his inebriated load onto her bed. He smiled slightly as she rolled over and immediately grabbed hold of her stuffed weasel. He pulled her rose embroidered blanket up to her chin and turned to leave, when her tiny hand shot out from beneath the covers and grasped his wrist. He looked at Ginny, whose eyes were wide open, and raised his eyebrows in question.

"Please stay." Her voice was soft, but even.

Draco started. That wasn't what he had expected. Judging by the way Ginny acted while drunk, he'd expected her to say something nonsensical, then giggle and roll over. But looking at her now, Draco could hardly believe she was drunk.

"Ginny," He began, unsure how to reply. "I can't. We can't. It's not right. I won't take advantage of you in this state."

She gazed at him a moment, stuffed weasel in hand, as if unclear as to what he was referring. Then suddenly her face went red with comprehension and humiliation. "Oh, oh," she stammered. "no, Draco. I-I didn't mean like that."

Draco raised an eyebrow and Ginny continued, somewhat shyly. "I just don't want to be left alone. My nightmares are getting worse and-"

"Nightmares?"

Ginny shuddered visibly. "I'd really rather not talk about them right now. I just don't want to fall asleep by myself. Please, Draco. Just stay until I fall asleep. Then you can go back to your room." Ginny took in a deep breath, then let it out.

"Please."

Draco closed his eyes briefly, but nodded. He knew all too well what it was like to not want to fall asleep alone. Draco sat down on the edge of Ginny's bed. "Okay, but only until you fall asleep. Merlin help us both if anybody finds me in here."

For a moment Ginny looked like she might cry. Instead, she reached out and grasped Draco's hand tightly. "Thank you." She replied, barely above a whisper.

To Draco's own surprise, he squeezed her hand back. Even more to his surprise his free hand went to her face, where he smoothed away her fiery tendrils. "You're welcome." He whispered. "Now close your eyes, Ginny. I'll be right here, I promise."


	4. First Encounter

"How long do you think Malfoy will be here?"

That was from Ron, who was sitting next to Harry and opposite Ginny and Hermione. They were all assembled at the Weasley's kitchen table, having been told to "stay put" while Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, and Molly and Arthur Wealsey talked with Draco in the den.

"I guess that depends on what Dumbledore has to say," Hermione chimed in, though she didn't sound nearly as angry about the whole thing as Ron did.

Or Harry. "Do you suppose Dumbledore will assume Malfoy's evil now and lock him in Askaban for the year?"

Ginny rolled her eys. "He's not evil, Harry. I think the fact that he _fled_ from the Manor in order to _avoid_ becoming a minion of Voldemort's speaks to his innocence."

She was met with matching expressions of incomprehension. "Ginny, he could have just been saying that. It might not even be true!" Ron exclaimed through a mouthful of biscuit.

"We you not here when Draco turned up, Ron? Did you not see how bloodied up and broken he was?" Ginny asked, incredulously. "Where do you suppose he got the _whip marks_ from, huh? Do you think he beat the tar out of himself?"

Ron seemed to consider this. Harry was the one who answered. "I wouldn't put it past the slimy git to beat himself up just to get attention." Harry leveled his gaze at Ginny. "You're certainly paying an awful lot of attention to him, Gin."

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest. "That's because I care. Unlike some people," she growled.

Harry was about to respond when the door to the den opened and out walked Remus, followed by Dumbledore, then Malfoy. Molly and Arthur Weasley brought up the rear.

"Thank you again, Albus for coming on such short notice," Molly was saying. Malfoy, who was still rather bruised, was standing just inside the kitchen and was glaring in their direction. Actually, Ginny thought he was glaring at her, but when she met his eye his face broke into a half smile. Then he winced.

"Not at all Molly, I am very glad you called me." Dumbledore replied. Then his eyes came to rest on the kitchen table and his wizened face broke out into a smile. "Well, my dear students, it seems you will be having another bunk-mate for the remainder of the summer. I do so look forward to seeing you _all _at the start of term."

The way Dumbledore said "all" made Ginny think he was directing that last statement at Harry, Ron, and Draco. He may have been ancient, but nothing got past Dumbledore. He knew exactly how much they loathed one another. In other words, he was telling the boys not to throttle one another. Ginny grinned; she loved Dumbledore.

Dumbledore said his goodbyes and then he, Remus, Molly and Arthur walked out to the backyard of the Burrow. All eyes in the room then slide over to Malfoy, who was still hanging out between the den and kitchen, reluctant to fully step into either one.

"Well, this is just bloody wonderful," Ron grumbled, but his voice carried. Ginny got the impression he did it on purpose. "C'mon Harry, let's go out back and ride our brooms. I think I need to get out of the house for a bit."

Both boys stood at the same time and, their eyes never leaving Draco, they pushed through the screen door.

"Hermione, you coming?" The disembodied voice of Harry carried back inside and Hermione rose.

To Draco she said, "You look much better than you did yesterday, Draco." With a small smile she followed after the other two.

That left Ginny and Draco alone in the kitchen. The events from the previous night came flooding back to Ginny and she could feel her face go red. She fidgeted with the tablecloth.

"Hermione's right, you do look better." She offered, staring at a spot just above Draco's head.

He sighed. "I still feel like crap, though."

Ginny stood and gestured vaguely behind her. "Do you want a cuppa?"

Draco pushed himself away from the wall and moved over to the kitchen table. "You don't have to go through the trouble. I think I might actually go lie down." He turned, but Ginny's voice stopped him.

"You go lie down and I'll bring you some tea." She was already turned toward the stove and so didn't see the smile Draco gave her.

"OK," he hesitated. "Er, thanks, Gin." Draco made his way to the stairs, but again was stopped by Ginny's voice.

"Thank you for last night," the redhead said, barely above a whisper. Draco turned to regard her and saw that she was looking anywhere but at him.

"What do you mean?"

Now Ginny's eyes met his. "I mean, thank you for looking after me and for staying with me and…"

A smile spread across her face and Draco marveled at how it lit up her eyes. "Just thanks,"

Draco nodded once. "You're welcome." He turned back to the stairs and this time managed to make it up the two flights and into his room. Rather, he made it into Charlie's old room, which Molly told him he should treat as his own for the rest of the summer. Draco hadn't the heart to tell her that Charlie's old room, which was one tenth the size of his room back at the Manor, would never, ever be as his own. Almost immediately after he'd thought that, though, Draco wondered if his home would ever be his own again. He couldn't fathom going back to the Manor.

With a sigh Draco unbuttoned his shirt (which also used to belong to Charlie Weasley) and pinned for his expansive wardrobe back at the Manor. What he wouldn't give for his silk PJ's right about now. He undid the zip on his jeans (also Charlie Weasley's…it was really weirding Draco out how similar in body size he was to a Weasley) and stepped out of them. Mercifully, his gray Calvin Klein boxer briefs were the only article of clothing which had survived his broom ride to the Burrow. Draco thought he'd rather go commando than wear a pair of pants that had belonged to another person. Molly Weasley had either cut through, or thrown out everything else. At first that had really pissed Draco off. The crazy woman probably had no idea that his trousers, and button up shirt were worth more than her darling husband made in a month. Draco quickly realized, though, that his father had destroyed his Armani oxford beyond repair and that the destruction of his trousers had been necessary in order to set his badly broken leg. Even Draco couldn't begrudge Molly Weasley her actions…at least not for long.

There was a muffled gasp from the doorway, then, and Draco spun around to find Ginny standing on the threshold of the door, backlit by the light from the corridor. She had a cup of tea clutched in one hand, and the other was covering her mouth. There was no mistaking the unrepressed horror on the girl's face as she gazed at Draco.

At first Draco bristled. He may have not been a Greek god, carved out of marble, but he didn't think he looked _that_ awful. It wasn't until Ginny started crying that Draco realized his back must have still looked pretty awful.

"Your back…" Ginny gasped, lightly, as she stepped into the room. The tears continued to fall and Draco watched as she came closer and closer to him. Finally, she was standing right in front of him. He could both see and hear the teacup rattling in her hand. She reached up and placed her cool hand gently on his face. "Draco," she began.

Suddenly Draco was able to move again. He gently grasped Ginny's hand and removed it from his cheek. "It's nothing. I'm fine." His voice sounded gruff even to his own ears. He sighed and gave her what he hoped was a lopsided smile. "Thanks for the tea."

Ginny snapped out of her state and handed him the teacup. It was then she noticed Draco was wearing nothing but his boxer briefs. Her face went red and she took a step back from him.

"Oh, Draco, I'm sorry…you're…you're half naked!" She quickly averted her eyes as Draco chuckled.

"I'm more than half naked, Ginny," he said and took a sip of the tea. He smiled at the panicked look that crossed the redhead's face. "I'm surprised you didn't notice when you walked in."

Ginny's eyes stayed firmly planted on the floor as she replied, "I was a bit distracted."

Draco nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I know. I _do _have a great ass, don't I?"

She met his gaze, mouth agape. "No," she sputtered. "I wasn't looking…what I mean is, I didn't…uh…"

"It's OK. I know what you mean and like I said before, I'm fine. It's nothing." Draco didn't know if he was saying that more for Ginny's benefit or his own.

Ginny went back to looking at the floor and, out of nowhere, she said angrily. "I hate him, Draco." When he raised his eyebrow at her, she continued. "Your father. I hate him."

Draco didn't know if he should be touched, or offended. He opted for honesty. "Well, that makes two of us."

Ginny's face crumbled again and a small sob escaped her lips. "Promise me you won't ever go back there." She implored of him. She again made her way back over to him, slowly though, like if she moved too fast we would run away.

Draco stayed rooted where he stood and let the tall, slender redhead come toward him. She was the only girl he knew that even came close to his towering height of six foot. It was refreshing. Ginny stopped in front of Draco again and, tentatively reached up and placed her hands over his shoulders, so that her palms were resting on his back. His sharp intake of breath made her drop her hands.

"I'm sorry," she gasped out, hand going to her mouth. "I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"You didn't. Your hands are quite cold, though. It felt good."

Ginny locked gazes with the tall blond and moved her hands back to his shoulders. Slowly she slid her hands up and over his neck, and then down to his shoulder blades. She saw Draco's pupils dilate and his breathing caught, but he didn't tell her to stop. She carefully fingered the raised welts on his back and she shuddered.

Suddenly the teacup was crashing to the floor and Draco had Ginny in his arms. He tugged at her waist and brought her tightly against his body. He was hot, almost feverishly so, but Ginny was cool and so their temperatures complimented one another's perfectly. Draco found her lips and kissed her, urgently. It wasn't a wet kiss, like Ginny had thought kisses of this magnitude would be. Instead his lips were soft and his tongue was doing crazy good things to her lower lip.

"Ginny!? What was that noise?"

Molly Weasley's too close voice boomed up the stairs. Ginny pulled away from Draco so quickly that, had he not caught her wrist, she would have toppled backwards.

"It's nothing, Mum. Draco accidentally dropped his teacup." Ginny wondered if her mother would notice the slight breathlessness in her daughters tone and come to investigate.

"Oh, OK, well make sure you clean it up properly."

Ginny waited a few seconds to make sure Molly wasn't coming up before she moved again. Her eyes found Draco's and she was pleased to see his pupils were still dilated. She resisted the urge to lower her gaze and, instead, closed her eyes so she could bend down and pick up the remains of the teacup.

"Be careful, don't cut yourself." Ginny opened her eyes and saw that Draco was kneeling down in front of her. He, too, was picking up the big shards of the teacup.

"You didn't get burnt, did you?"

His question brought Ginny up short. "What?"

"Gin, the tea was scalding hot. Did I burn you when I dropped the cup?"

"Oh, uh," In truth Ginny had noticed nothing except his lips on hers and the feel of his burning flesh under her fingertips. "No, you didn't. I'm fine."

"Good," Draco sighed in relief and then stood up. Ginny remembered to close her eyes a second too late and saw that, indeed, there were others parts of Draco which had reacted to their kiss than just his eyes.

Ginny stood, too. "I'll go get you another cuppa."

Draco looked at her as he deposited the biggest shards of teacup onto the desk beside the bed. "I don't want more tea, Gin."

"Oh, OK," Ginny swallowed and placed her shards of teacup next to Draco's. "Well, then, I'll let you get some sleep. Goodnight, Draco," she said, a bit shakily.

"Ginny," Draco began, but made no move toward the redhead as she backed toward the door.

"No, Draco, you're tired. I'll see you tomorrow." With a small smile in his direction, Ginny turned and left, closing the door behind her.

Draco sat on the bed. He shook his head. What had _that_ been about? Granted he'd only ever kissed one other girl in his life (despite the stories Ginny had heard), but he didn't think his kissing had been that bad.

Then again, maybe his kissing wasn't to blame. Feeling slightly miffed, and oddly alone, Draco got into bed and turned off the small bedside lamp.


	5. Stargazing

After Ginny helped her mother clear the picnic table, she returned outside. It was nighttime now. The half moon shed some light across the lawn and, if she looked hard enough, Ginny could see the garden gnomes darting across the nearest garden. Her brother and Harry were inside somewhere, no doubt determining what practical jokes to play on Draco next week on the Hogwarts Express. That thought brought Ginny's mind to Draco. He'd brought in his own plate and then he'd disappeared. Ginny had no idea where he'd gone. Ever since he had kissed her a few nights previous he seemed to be avoiding being alone with her. She hadn't had the time to get him alone and ask him what had transpired, or the reasoning behind it. With a sigh, she hiked her dark green sundress to her knees, slid onto the picnic table, and lay down. She folded her hands behind her head and stared up at the stars.

Ginny smiled to herself. All the stars in the heavens were out for her to see and it was amazing. She loved to stargaze; it was one of her favorite activities. And no where, except maybe for the Astronomy Tower at Hogwarts, was there a better place to view them than at the Burrow. Ginny supposed the reason she loved stargazing so much was because it reminded her that she wasn't alone. There were more girls just like her on other worlds who were probably looking up at the stars that very moment and thinking the same thing.

There was a flourish of movement to Ginny's right as someone made a show of sitting on the bench next to her. She didn't need to turn to see who it was. "Where did you disappear to?" She asked the newcomer lazily.

"Your mother cornered me in the kitchen and made me help her with the dishes. She said it was a good excuse to see how I was doing." Ginny chuckled at this. Draco continued. "I think she just gets off on seeing me get my hands wet and soapy." The combined mental image of Draco doing the dishes and her mother smiling approvingly made Ginny laugh out loud.

She didn't have to look at him to know Draco was scowling at her. "Well," he began and Ginny smiled at his feigned indignant tone. "I don't think it's very funny. My hands look and feel like bloody prunes. See for yourself."

Before Ginny could say or do anything Draco ran his right hand over her cheek, then down her neck to her collarbone. Ginny shivered involuntarily. If Draco noticed her movement, he gave no indication.

"What are you doing out here, anyway?"

"Stargazing,"

In one graceful move Draco slid onto the picnic table next to Ginny and lay down. His elbow was digging into her hip, whether on purpose or by accident she couldn't tell. Ginny shifted to accommodate Draco, but did not look over at him. Neither said anything for a time.

It was Draco who finally broke the companionable silence. "I never realized there were so many stars." He commented casually as he placed his hands behind his head, brushing them past Ginny's cheek as he did so. It was then that Ginny noticed he was wearing an old T-shirt of Charlie's. She inhaled the smell of the shirt, which was now a combination of her brother's scent and Draco. The shirt smelled like smoke and limes. Ginny loved it.

"You can't see this many stars at the Manor?" Ginny inquired nonchalantly removing her hands from behind her head to rest them in between her body and Draco's.

The boy bristled, whether from the sudden contact or the mention of his home Ginny wasn't certain.

"I, er, never really looked."

"Oh."

The two lapsed into silence again, not saying anything for quite some time. Ginny shifted now and then each time her movement bringing her closer in contact with Draco. She wasn't entirely sure it was unconscious movement on her part, but Draco didn't say or do anything to cease the touching. Ginny took a second to watch the boy beside her out of the corner of her eye. He was looking up at the stars as well but something in his expression told Ginny he wasn't really seeing them. She wondered what was on the blond's mind and hoped he was as preoccupied by their last encounter as she was.

As if on cue Draco said, "I wonder if the sky looks like this at the top of the Astronomy Tower."

Ginny frowned. That wasn't what she thought he'd say at all. She turned to face Draco now, leaning her head on her elbow. "What?" She asked.

Draco mimicked her position and shrugged; an infinitely delicate gesture considering he was leaning on his elbow. Ginny smiled to herself. That was Draco for you. The boy could make any action look graceful.

"I've heard stories." Draco answered enigmatically.

"About the view from the Tower or the activities that take place there on weekends?"

Draco smiled disarmingly at Ginny. "Both."

Ginny considered her next words carefully. "Draco, have you ever, er, been atop the Astronomy Tower?" She asked, hoping her face wasn't betraying her emotions.

"Well, yeah," Draco nodded. Ginny's face fell fractionally. "For class,"

The redhead laughed gently. She couldn't quite understand why relief was flooding her entire being at his reply. "I didn't mean-"

"I know what you meant, Ginny." Draco said evenly. "And no, I haven't."

Ginny blushed and looked down. Why had she asked him that?

"Have you?"

Ginny's head snapped up so fast she cricked her neck. Rubbing it, Ginny tried to avoid eye contact with Draco. "Er…"

Draco laughed lightly and bit his lower lip. He studied Ginny for a few seconds, which earned him her full attention. He seemed to be taking in her face with his eyes, but they didn't stop there. Ginny shifted uncertainly under Draco's gaze as his eyes traveled over her body.

It happened so suddenly that Ginny didn't even react at first. Draco's eyes, which had just returned to Ginny's face, held her gaze. Then, as smoothly as their positions would allow he brought his face to Ginny's and pressed his lips into hers. Ginny was stunned beyond belief for three whole seconds; she was sure Draco would pull away if she made any movements. But he didn't. Instead, Draco maneuvered Ginny onto his lap and half sat up on the picnic table. By this time Ginny was over her initial shock and she leaned into Draco's kiss, placing her hands on either side of his thighs.

Draco pulled away from Ginny and it was all she could do not to groan. She knew it would've happened sooner or later. He'd just come to his senses a little earlier than Ginny had anticipated. Upon seeing the look on her face Draco tossed his fringe out of his eyes and smirked.

"That good, eh?"

With a look that said 'shut up, you git,' Ginny tugged on his shirt and brought Draco's lips back to her own. Draco did not protest and Ginny shifted on his lap so that she was more comfortable. This caused Draco to elicit a low moan into her mouth. She grinned against the boy's lips. Ginny decided to deepen the kiss by sliding her tongue lightly over Draco's bottom lip, like he had done with her a few nights before. As she had planned, Draco opened his mouth and let Ginny's probing tongue inside.

As the two kissed Ginny became aware that they were still on the picnic table, which was only a few feet from her kitchen door. If anyone should step outside they would surely see what was transpiring. As Ginny slid her hands up Draco's thighs she realized she didn't care.

Nor, did it seem, that Draco cared. He slid his hands down Ginny's sides and reached around to the small of her back. He waited a second before nonchalantly grabbing Ginny's arse through her sundress and pulling her tighter against him. Ginny moaned into Draco's mouth. This only seemed to encourage the boy further. Draco let go of her bum and cupped Ginny's face in his hands. He released her mouth and kissed a trail from her cheek down her neck to her collarbone. Ginny reacted by wrapping her arms around Draco's neck and half lifting herself off his lap.

"Draco, please," Ginny sighed into his ear breathlessly.

Draco shuddered. He could feel his body, as well as Ginny's, beginning to react to their situation. With all the willpower he had Draco reluctantly removed his mouth from the incredibly soft skin of Ginny's shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

"We need to stop." Ginny's eyes flashed need and desire, then anger. Before she could say anything, though, Draco spoke up again. "We could be seen."

For a second Ginny's expression told Draco she didn't give a rat's arse if anyone saw them. Then her features softened and she leaned her head on Draco's shoulder. "You're right." She acquiesced, her voice slightly muffled by his shirt. She pulled back from him and ran her tongue over her bottom lip, locking eyes with the boy. Draco silently cursed the redhead perched on his lap. She wasn't making this easy.

Slowly and ever so deliberately Ginny slid off Draco's lap and hopped off the picnic table. She smoothed her dress down and ran her hands through her now tangled mane. When she looked over at Draco, who was still sitting on the table, she saw that he was studying her again. It was then Ginny become conscious of the fact she wasn't uncomfortable under his gaze any more.

"You know," The blond began as he slid off the table and joined Ginny on the ground. "We only have a week until we go back to Hogwarts."

Ginny regarded him with a curious look and stretched her hands over her head. "Your point being…?"

"We always have the Astronomy Tower." Draco said mischievously. He stepped closer to Ginny, who was still absorbing the implications of his last statement, and planted a quick kiss on her lips. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ginny. Sleep well."

Draco turned and walked back into the house. Ginny knew it was better to go inside separately in case anyone was still awake, but she felt unusually alone as she walked into her dark kitchen.

As she ascended the stairs to her room she was overcome by the events that had just taken place. Never before had Virginia Weasley looked forward to another year at Hogwarts so eagerly.


	6. Complications

With only a one day left to go before they had to head back to Hogwarts, Ginny thought now was as good a time as any to approach Draco about their…situation. She was hesitant to call it a relationship because the pair had done little more than sit and talk, and occasionally snog (quite vigorously). She felt these activities were in no way a precursor to a proper, lets-make-this-official relationship, but Ginny wanted to hear Draco say that. She made her way to Charlie's old room, which Draco had been living in since he'd come to the Burrow, and knocked softly.

"I'm not in there," a silky voice said very close to her right ear. Ginny started and whirled around to face Draco, who was standing mere inches from her. The tall blond was studying Ginny in a way that make the lower half of her body feel like it was on fire.

"Hey, what are you up to?" Ginny asked, trying for nonchalance. It was hard for her to meet his intense, silver-gray gaze.

"I was just outside, reading," he held up the book in his hand.

Ginny looked sideways at the title, "_Writhing to New Heights_?"

Draco nodded. "Yup, I found it in one of the kitchen cupboards."

"You're reading one of Mum's _trashy romance novels_?" Ginny barely managed to get the sentence out before she dissolved into full blown hysterics. She has gasping for air and clutching her sides while Draco stood calmly and watched.

After she quieted down a bit Draco asked, "Are you quite done?" He looked nowhere near as amused as Ginny thought he should.

She nodded, not trusting her voice.

Draco rolled his eyes and moved past her into his room. Ginny followed him, still chuckling. "Was there some purpose to you seeking me out, other than to make fun of my reading choices?"

"Is it a good book?" Ginny inquired before she could stop herself. Then she dissolved into more giggles. She had to sit on the best so that she didn't fall over.

Draco simply glared at her. "What? I was bored and this isn't exactly the Wizarding Public Library! There is _nothing_ else for me to read!"

At his tone Ginny sobered. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't make fun. It's just hard for me to picture you enjoying such…such trash!" She giggled a few more times, then cleared her throat.

"It's not _that _bad," Draco replied, but at Ginny's look he sighed. "OK, so it is that bad."

He grinned at Ginny, then, and in his expression there was a hint of that predatory look he'd given her on several other occasions. "It's actually quite informative." He said and sat down next to her on the bed.

Ginny looked at him and giggled, this time nervously. "Really?"

Draco nodded, the predatory look increasing. Slowly, he leaned toward Ginny and placed his hand on her knee. With slow deliberation Draco moved his hand from Ginny's knee to mid-thigh, causing her cotton sundress to bunch up under his hand.

Ginny shivered.

"Really informative," Draco whispered, his breath hot on Ginny's lips.

Ginny closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on her breathing. When she opened her eyes again she saw that Draco was leaning away from her and that his hand was gone from her thigh. He was smirking. "So, what did you want, again?"

"Um," Ginny started, rather shakily. She smoothed her sundress down and then ran a hand through her hair. "I actually wanted to talk with you about this," she gestured between them.

Draco's smirk disappeared and was replaced with a raised eyebrow. "Us?"

"Yes," Ginny nodded, suddenly uncomfortable. "Us. Rather, I want to talk about whether there is a…us."

Draco nodded, which did little to unknot Ginny's stomach. "OK," he began. "Why the hurry, though?"

"Hurry?"

"Yeah, why do you suddenly want to categorize what we have?"

Ginny wasn't sure she liked Draco's tone. He sounded condescending. "Categorize? What do you mean?" She inquired, warily.

"Well, it just seems to me that you've been only too happy to snog me left, right, and centre for the past month without feeling the need to complicate what we're doing." Draco seemed unruffled by Ginny's angry expression. "Why the sudden need to categorize?"

"Excuse me, but as I recall it takes two to snog!" Ginny hissed through clenched teeth. She stood up suddenly from the bed and rounded on Draco. "And as for _complicating_ matters, if it's such a _chore_ to talk with me, and occasionally make out, then why are you doing it?"

As Ginny had been speaking her voice got louder and louder. Draco sighed and grabbed her wrist, yanking her back down on the bed. "Calm down, woman. Or do you want the rest of your family to hear all the naughty details?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him, but said nothing.

"And for the record," Draco started, his voice amazingly calm. "Making out with you, as well as talking with you, is not a chore. I never said such a thing and I will thank you to not put words in my mouth."

Ginny's defensive posture relaxed infinitesimally. "So you enjoy being with me?"

"Ginny," Draco said and his voice was a bit annoyed, as if he were talking to a particularly slow child. "As you may recall I kissed you first. If you were offensive to me in any way, I never would have gone that far. Nor, would I have continued on with kissing you after the first time."

"So, this isn't just a game to you?" Ginny asked, meekly. She began picking at the duvet under her.

"A game?" Now Draco sounded a bit angry. "Why in Merlin's name would you think that?"

Ginny swallowed. "Well, it's just I've heard stories about you, Draco…"

"Stories." It was not a question.

"Yeah," Ginny nodded. "Some of the girls at school say you like to, uh, mess around with all sorts of girls, and even more than one girl at a time."

Draco merely stared at her, so Ginny continued. "You kind of have a reputation for being a bad ass ladies man, Draco. A heart breaker,"

Draco continued to stare at her, and Ginny could tell by his expression that he was very, very angry. After a moment, Draco took a deep breath and said, "So, you think you're nothing more than a bit on the side for me, do you?" His tone was barely controlled rage.

Ginny bit her lip and pulled even more furiously at the duvet. "Um, well, am I?"

It took Draco another minute to reply and when he did his tone hadn't evened out any. "If you have to ask, then maybe you are."

He stood up and made for the door, but Ginny leapt to his side and caught his arm. "Draco, wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

Draco looked down at her hand on his arm and then back up at her face. Ginny let him go, as if she were scalded. "Well, you have offended me," he said simply, his voice agitated. His eyes were stormy, too. Ginny thought it best to let him leave.

Before he turned to go Draco lifted his hand and caressed Ginny's cheek. It was a sweet gesture made all the more inexplicable after the conversation they'd just had. It also didn't match the look in Draco's silver eyes. "You shouldn't always believe everything you hear, Ginny."

Then he was gone.


	7. Hogwarts Express

After they said their goodbyes Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and a very nervous Draco boarded the Hogwarts Express. As Head Girl Hermione was supposed to meet with the other Prefects, which included Ron,. Almost as soon as they were on the train the two of them took off, which left Harry, Ginny, and Draco whose mood was still abysmal. In turn, Draco's bad mood made Harry slightly on edge, which in turn made Ginny the buffer between the two boys. At the first vacant compartment Harry squared his shoulders and turned to face Ginny and Draco.

"Right," he started and Ginny could tell right away that this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation. "I am not sitting with _him_," he pointed at Draco, who scowled. "Would you like to sit with me, Ginny?"

"Uh," Ginny began, looking from Draco to Harry.

Before she could speak, however, Draco piped up next to her. "Whatever, I'm off."

"No, Draco, wait," Ginny started, but the blond was gone before she could even finish her sentence. Ginny whirled on Harry, only partly aware that a few people were staring at them. "Well done, Harry. You know, he's been through a lot. He doesn't need your attitude to make things worse."

Harry's emerald eyes narrowed behind his glasses. "First of all, I am not responsible for that pillock's woes. He's been just as much of an arse to me since, oh I don't know, we've _met_." Harry all but threw his luggage onto the overhead rack of the compartment. "And second, since when have _you_ joined the Draco Malfoy fan club?"

He reached for Ginny's suitcase, but she jerked it out of his grasp. Glaring at him, she threw her suitcase so that it landed next to Harry's. "I am not a fan of Draco, but I can be sympathetic towards his 'woes,' as you've so succinctly put it. I am a human being after all. Maybe you should try acting like one, too."

Harry gaped at her for a moment, aghast. Then, slowly, a look of dawning comprehension passed over his face, followed by a look of disgust. "Do you fancy him, Ginny?"

"What?" Ginny squeaked. She hoped her rising embarrassment wasn't showing on her face. "Of course not! Just because I'm asking you to be the bigger man and ease up a bit does not mean I want to snog him or anything!"

Harry only looked partially convinced.

"Oh, whatever, Harry Potter. You know what," Ginny slung her purse over her shoulder. "I'm going to go find Luna. I'd rather spend the entire train ride listening to her go on about Nargles than sit with a hateful git like yourself."

Before Harry could say anything, Ginny about faced and walked out of the compartment. Again, she noticed that quite a few people were staring at her. She could have sworn she heard someone whisper, "_Lover's tiff,_" as she walked down the narrow corridor.

Wonderfulཀ Brilliantཀ Now everyone was going to think she was going out with Harry _freaking _Potter. The rumor mill would be buzzing all year about how she and The Boy Who Lived had a knock down and drag out fight before the train even left the station. Well, at least it was better than them knowing the truth. Who would believe that Ginny Weasley was kind of falling for Draco Malfoy?

She knew, though, that her conversation with Harry had hit too close to home. Did he really suspect that something was going on between her and the Slytherin? She would have to be very, very careful about when and where she and Draco met up over the course of the year. Ginny felt sure her friends would disown her if they knew the truth. Then a thought occurred to her.

Would she and Draco be meeting up at all this year? Was what had transpired between the two of them over the course of the last month been a one-shot deal? Now that they were back at school were all bets off? A very large part of Ginny certainly hoped that wouldn't be the case. She wondered what Draco would say. She scanned the semi-crowded corridor of the train in search of the tall blond.

She didn't see or hear the compartment door slide open on her right. She did, however, feel it when someone reached out from within said compartment, grabbed hold of her wrist, and yanked her none-too-gently into it. Before Ginny could even regain her footing the compartment door was closed and the shade pulled down.

"I've been waiting ages for you to walk by," a semi-disgruntled Draco Malfoy looked back at Ginny from the now locked door. "What were you and Potter discussing?"

"You actually," Ginny replied, peevishly. She rubbed her wrist where Draco had grabbed it. It would probably bruise.

"I'm flattered, but he's not really my type."

Ginny made a noise. "Draco," she began, but he was suddenly in front of her.

"You, however, are my type, Miss Weasley." He leaned down slightly and pressed his lips firmly, but gently, to hers.

This time, Ginny was the first to pull away. "Does this mean I'm forgiven for our last conversation?" she inquired, only a bit breathlessly.

Draco smirked. "Yes, well, you were right. I do have a reputation."

At that Ginny swallowed, hard, and stepped out of Draco's grasp. "Oh,"

He shook his head at her look and closed the small gap between them. "It's just that, though, Gin: a reputation. Mostly unfounded with slight embellishments on my part."

"On your part?" the redhead inquired, confused.

Draco shrugged. "Someone has to keep the rumor mill going,"

"Tooting your own horn, eh?"

"Well," Draco drawled and stroked Ginny's cheek with his thumb. "Do you think I exaggerated unnecessarily?"

At that Ginny laughed, but shook her head. She reached out and brushed Draco's fringe from his eyes. "No," she grinned. "I've seen you almost naked and the rumors are true."

Draco's smile wavered. No doubt he was recalling what else Ginny had seen that night. She felt bad for bringing that up, so she said, "I think Harry suspects something."

Judging by Draco's face, maybe that hadn't been the best thing to say

"What?" Draco asked, looking both shocked and mildly irritated. "What do you mean?"

"He, uh, asked me if I fancied you."

Draco blanched. "Why? What did you say?"

Ginny dropped her hand from his face. "What do you think I said? I denied it, vehemently."

"No," Draco shook his head once, sharply, and grabbed Ginny by her arms. "I mean what did you say to make him suspect you fancied me?"

Ginny frowned. "Nothing. All I did was defend you." She didn't think she should be defending herself now, though.

Draco sighed. "Why must you be my knight in shining armor, Ginny?"

"I am not your knight in shining armor, Malfoy, and I resent the comparison." She pulled herself away from the blond and sat down. "I didn't like how he was treating you, that's all."

"But don' you see, that's just it," Draco said exasperated. "Potter and I have been mortal enemies since the first time we met. That will never, ever change. He says shit about me, I say shit about him. It's like our thing."

Ginny raised her eyebrow. "Your thing?" She was rather disturbed that this conversation was echoing the one she had just had with Harry.

"Yes," Draco said and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Our thing."

"Whatever," Ginny rolled her eyes and looked out the train window. The Scottish Highland whipped past them, she was sure, but it was too dark to see anything.

Draco moved to the seat opposite Ginny and sat. Silence stretched between the two, and it wasn't totally comfortable. After what seemed like ages Ginny got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

Ginny sighed. "Back to my compartment so that I can change before we get to school."

"Are you going to come back?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know, Draco. I really don't feel like fighting anymore,"

Draco rose and met her at the door. "Why don't we forget all about stupid Potter and figure out how we're going to sneak around school without being caught."

This piqued Ginny's interest. She smiled shyly up at Draco, and flushed. "Well, after lunch I have an independent study period."

"Do you really?" Draco asked. He sounded amused.

"Yes," Ginny frowned. "Its for Advanced Potions."

Draco ginned outright. "Well, it just so happens I have a free period after lunch, as well."

"Really? Is it an independent study, too?"

Draco snorted. It was a very indelicate noise. "Hardly. It's History of Magic class."

Ginny cocked her head to the side. "I don't get it. Isn't that a class you have to take?"

"No," Draco replied and his usual Malfoy smirk spread across his face. "I can get Snape to get me out of it."

"And that will work?" Ginny asked, doubtfully.

"Sure. Snape likes me; I'm his favourite student." Draco shrugged. "Even he knows History of Magic is a waste of a class, especially since he probably has an inkling of what's in store for me after graduation." Draco said, and then paused.

Ginny shifted uncomfortably. She thought back to the conversation she and Draco had shortly after he showed up at the Burrow. It was memorable for two reasons: First, in that conversation Draco had told Ginny about how his father had been beating him, for years, and how the Dark Lord wanted to make Draco into what amounted to his 2IC; Second, it had been the only time they had been together alone and not made out. Ginny feared for Draco, for his safety, but the Slytherin had assured her again and again that Hogwarts was safe. As long as he was under the watchful eye of Dumbledore (and Snape), Draco was sure his father couldn't touch him. Reluctantly, Ginny had agreed. She knew no where else on Earth was as safe as Hogwarts. She was still concerned for him, though, especially since he was graduating later that year. Graduation meant he would no longer be at Hogwarts. He would no longer be safe.

"Shall we meet up after lunch, then?" Draco's cool voice brought Ginny back to the present.

"OK," she replied. She reached for Draco's hand and was a bit surprised when he let her take it. It always shocked Ginny a bit when Draco showed any emotion that wasn't anger, hate, or resentment. "So, is this it then?"

Draco cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Do we see each other in secret and only behind closed doors now?" As she said it, Ginny realized she felt a growing sense of loss. She thought it silly; they had kept their rendezvous secret while at the Burrow when it had only been her family who might catch them. School was different, though. While the thought of her family finding out she was with Draco Malfoy was unpleasant, the thought of her relationship with the Slytherin getting out at school was even worse. It was only logical, then, that the two met in secret. Still, though, she wanted to share her happiness with the world. She wanted everyone to know just how happy she was that this boy, the one with the reputation for being a bad ass ladies man, was hers.

Ginny thought Draco was thinking along the same lines, by his look. He wore an expression of half-sadness, half-resignation. "I think that's best," he said finally and squeezed Ginny's hand.

"Yeah," she agreed. "I suppose it is."

Suddenly Draco smiled. "Fear not, Ginny. There are plenty of abandoned classrooms at Hogwarts. We aren't going to run out of closed doors." Then, he bent and kissed her.

He tasted like chocolate, no doubt from the trolley that rolled up and down the corridor of the train. It was a very pleasant taste. Ginny reached up and fisted her hand in his baby fine, silver-blond hair. She pulled it just a bit and was rewarded with a low moan from Draco. She grinned inwardly.

Finally, they parted. Draco's eyes glittered with amusemnet and something else. "You are a saucy, saucy wench, you know that?" Ginny grinned, wickedly, but said nothing.

Draco shook his head and brought his hand up to her face. He stroked her cheek briefly, then released her hand. "I will see you tomorrow after lunch, Miss Weasley." he murmured, his voice slightly husky.

Ginny nodded, "Likewise, Mr Malfoy."

He stepped aside and opened the compartment door for her. She noticed that he stayed out of sight and that he didn't open the shade, even after she had stepped out into the corridor. Feeling slightly like she was floating, Ginny made her way back to the compartment she'd shared with Harry, for all of ten minutes, at the beginning of the train ride. She wasn't surprised to see Harry was still in there, or that he had company. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood sat with him.

Ginny slid open the door and stepped inside. "Hello, Neville. Hello, Luna." she greeted cheerily, smiling at her friends. She made no effort to look at Harry, though she could feel his eyes on her.

"Why, Ginny," Luna began in her usual breathless tone. "You look like you've just been attacked by a swarm of Wrackspurts."

Ginny, who had stood on the seat next to Harry to retrieve her robes from the suitcase above, hopped down and turned a grin on Luna. "Those are the little fly things that zoom into your ears and make your brain go fuzzy, right?" she inquired while she slipped her robe over jeans and tank top.

"Yes," Luna nodded. Beside her Neville was trying not to laugh.

Ginny smiled again and shrugged. "I may have encountered some in the last compartment I was in," she said happily and sat down next to Luna.

"And which compartment were you in, Ginny?" Harry's tone made Ginny think that the _which_ in his question should have been a _whose_. He was studying Ginny closely, his green eyes narrowed infinitesimally.

"Why I do believe I was in a compartment with Draco Malfoy, Harry." Ginny didn't stop at Neville's sharp intake of breath. Harry's eyes narrowed further. He didn't look like he believed her. "Yes, you heard me. We were in a compartment together and we were kissing and generally getting all hot and bothered. We only stopped fondling one another because I had to come back here and put my robes on. Also, since it's a secret that were romantically involved, I thought it better that we leave the train separately." she finished, sarcastically, and sneered at boy across from her.

The train came to a halt then, and Ginny could hear compartment doors sliding open and kids filing out all up and down the train. She got up, yanked her suitcase down from the rack over Harry's head, and turned to leave.

"Don't be smart, Ginny. Do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds?" Harry admonished her, though his voice didn't sound totally convinced that she wasn't speaking the truth.

As Ginny whirled around to face her bespeckled friend she was only vaguely aware that Neville and Luna were still in the compartment, trying to get out. She was blocking the door.

"Yes, it _does_ sound ridiculous, doesn't it, Harry?" Ginny spat angrily.

Without waiting for a response Ginny turned and, without a backward glance, joined the chaos in the corridor.


	8. Deterioration

The first month back to school passed uneventfully. At first, Ginny and Draco met almost every day after lunch in one abandoned classroom or another. However, after a few close encounters with Peeves, they decided to meet only a couple times a week. They realized that meeting as they were, in the middle of the day, was far too dangerous to do all the time. They discussed sneaking out after curfew, but that idea was quickly put to bed after only their first attempt. Ginny had been busted by Professor McGonagall barely out of the Gryffindor common room and Draco had been busted by Filch. He'd actually made it to the rendezvous point, but Mrs Norris had been tailing him the whole way. Filch raided the abandoned classroom and sent Draco straight back to Slytherin House, with a promise to speak with Snape in the morning.

When they did meet the two barely did more than make out and, occasionally, feel up one another. The subject, surprisingly, hadn't come up about going further. For the time being both were OK with taking things a little slow. Mostly they met up to talk, as when they were in the company of others that was impossible. Ginny passed Draco several times a day in the halls; between classes, to and from meals, and at the end of the day. Each time he barely looked at her and, at first, this had bothered Ginny more than she cared to admit. It wasn't until Draco had explained himself to her that she'd understood.

"How can I say hello to you without raising suspicion, when I'm surrounded by my house mates?"

It made sense. Draco was almost never alone between classes. He always had a gaggle of house mates (namely Crabbe and Goyle) and girls (namely Pansy Parkinson, much to Ginny's disgust) that followed him. It was kind of odd, when Ginny thought about it. She knew he was popular and all, but his gang followed him like he was their Savior or something.

To Draco's credit, Ginny was barely ever alone, either. She was usually surrounded by her girlfriends, or "the Usuals," as Draco liked to call her brother, Harry, and Hermione. Though he refrained from talking about them in Ginny's company she knew he still taunted all three in public. In fact, she had witnessed several run-ins herself. They had all been harmless: a bit of light hexing here, a shove there. Still, Ginny didn't approve. On more than one occasion she had attempted to make eye contact with Draco, hoping her expression would put him off. When that failed she spoke up.

It was on one such occasion, about two months into school, that Ginny thought Draco was going a bit far with the whole "avoid-her-while-in-public" strategy, as well as the hate campaign toward Harry.

"How about you give it a rest, _Malfoy_?" she demanded one afternoon. She, Harry, Neville, Luna, Draco, and his gang were right outside the Great Hall. Draco and the other Slytherins were blocking their entrance into lunch.

Draco, who was squared off practically toe to toe with Harry, threw her a withering look. It was brief and it stung. "Oh look, Potty, your _girlfriend_ is standing up for you. Isn't that just _precious_?" Draco's tone indicated he thought it was anything but precious.

"Shut it, Malfoy," Harry spat back, his tone acid.

"If only I had a girl to fight my battles for me," Draco drawled, his eyes alight with malice.

Ginny growled next to Harry. She squared her shoulders and stepped in between the two boys, pushing Draco away. She suppressed the feeling from the electric jolt she got whenever she touched the tall Slytherin. He was really beginning to piss her off.

"Do you want to see how well this girl fights, Malfoy?" she sneered at him.

"Oh," Draco answered and his tone took on a quality that both thrilled and frightened Ginny. "I think I'd like that very much, Weasley." His silver-gray eyes danced with anger and something else.

For an instant, Ginny's features contorted in confusion. What was with his tone and why was he staring at her like a hawk surveying a potential meal?

Before she could continue with her train of thought, though, Harry stepped around her, wand in hand. "Get away from her Malfoy before I hex you into oblivion."

Malfoy sneered and pushed Ginny to the side, as if she were a fly buzzing around his head, annoying him. Normally, a gesture like that wouldn't have been such a big deal. This time, though, Ginny hadn't been expecting the gesture and Draco hadn't been very gentle in his strong-arming. Ginny was pushed into Neville, who stepped back as if to steady her. Instead, Ginny stumbled over his foot and landed, unceremoniously, on her bum on the floor.

For a moment timed stopped. She looked up, furiously, at Draco. He was looking down at her with a mixture of surprise and confusion.

Then, Harry lunged at Draco.

Suddenly everything around Ginny erupted. Draco, not expecting that kind of reaction from Harry, stepped back and bumped into Goyle. Both Slytherins were then knocked to the floor as Harry seized the front of Draco's robes and punched him in the mouth. Simultaneously, Pansy Parkinson reached down and grabbed a handful of Ginny's hair and yanked. Neville, trying to disengage Pansy from Ginny, yanked on the pug-faced girl's arm. This, in turn, caused Crabbe to shove Neville, who was knocked into Luna, who fell to the floor. Neville landed on top of her with enough force that she cried out.

"ENOUGH!" Everyone froze at the sound of the Headmaster's stern voice.

"Oh, Luna, I'm so sorry," Neville was the first to shatter the stunned silence. All eyes slid to them and Ginny was horrified to see Luna, crazy, silly, always smiling Luna, was cradling her left hand against her chest. Tears streamed down her face.

Dumbledore was by her side in an instant. He carefully examined Luna's wrist, and then turned to Neville. "Mr Longbottom, kindly escort Miss Lovegood to the hospital wing. Be careful," he said as Neville helped Luna to her feet. In another moment the two were gone.

Dumbledore stood and turned to face the rest of them.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, kindly follow me to my office," Dumbledore started to walk away, then turned back. "You, too, Miss Weasley."

He resumed walking. Harry offered Ginny his hand, and she took it. He hauled her to her feet and the two followed after the Headmaster. Draco, Ginny was vaguely aware, was a few paces behind her.

In his office Dumbledore expressed his sorrow that his students felt the need to fight in the middle of the hall. When he asked who started it, Ginny was horrified that Draco didn't step forward and take the blame. He was, after all, the one who had instigated the whole mess. When Ginny was asked what happened she told the truth. She could see Draco glaring at her out of the corner of her eye. Dumbledore then announced that it would be detention for both Harry and Draco, but as Ginny had been an innocent bystander, she would go unpunished. Though he never let on, Ginny had the sneaking suspicion that Dumbledore had seen the whole thing.

When the three had been dismissed, she and Harry descended the staircase together. Again, Ginny could tell Draco was only a few paces behind her.

"How's your bum?" Harry inquired as they reached the bottom. She noticed he shot a scornful look over his shoulder. A second later, Draco was moving past the two of them.

"I'm fine Harry," she reassured him, but found she couldn't smile. She was way too confused by the events that had transpired.

"Look, I'm not too hungry anymore. I think I'll just head to my next class early."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, studying her closely.

She nodded and readjusted her shoulder bag. "Yeah, I am. See you later." She threw over her shoulder as she turned in the opposite direction and walked away from him.

She should have been expecting to see him when she got to the Potions Lab, but Ginny was still a bit surprised when she walked in and Draco was waiting for her.

"What do you want?" she asked, voice dripping with contempt.

"I wanted to make sure you really were OK," he replied and approached the table where she was unpacking her things. "I didn't meant to hurt you."

Ginny scoffed at him. "Really? So that shove was what, exactly? A new way of showing me how much you care?"

"I didn't mean," Draco began, but Ginny held up her hand.

"Just go away, Malfoy. I think I've had enough of your face today."

His eyes narrowed. "Look, I said I was sorry,"

"Uh, no," Ginny qualified. "You didn't actually say that and no, I am not all right. You did hurt me, Draco, and it's more than just a bump on my ass."

Draco shook his head, "If you hadn't stepped in between me and Potter, than none of this would have happened," he hissed.

Ginny's jaw dropped. "Excuse me? So it's suddenly my fault that you shoved me and then got into a tussle with Harry?" She was a bit surprised, but mainly she was outraged.

"You're always with him, Ginny. Always right by his side, wherever he is." Draco practically yelled and Ginny was suddenly glad that everyone was at lunch. They would have been heard for sure.

"I'm his friend, you ass. So we walk together _sometimes_. So what?" Ginny retorted, her tone defensive, and equally as loud. Then, something occurred to her. "Are you jealous?"

"What?" Draco spat, his silver-gray eyes little more than slits. "No!"

Suddenly Ginny laughed. It was without merit. "You are jealous!"

"I am _not_!" Draco retorted and slammed his hand into the table. His action made Ginny jump, and for just a second, she was afraid. Draco angry was something she hadn't witnessed in a long time and she had forgotten how frightening he could be.

She didn't say anything. In fact, she shrank away from Draco, which he noticed immediately.

"If you want to _throw_ yourself all over Harry _fucking_ Potter, then it is no business of mine." Draco growled, his face contorted with rage and disgust.

"I am not throwing myself at anybody, you..." Ginny let a small, albeit muffled scream of rage escape her.

"Fuck off, Malfoy." She commanded, a note of finality in her tone.

Draco stayed where he was. He scrutinized Ginny for what seemed like an eternity. Then he said, his voice as calm as she's heard it today, "If I leave now, you might not see me again."

Though he didn't come right out and say it Ginny knew what he meant.

After a moment's hesitation Ginny replied. Her voice was callous as she replied, "Does it look like that would fucking bother me?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

A brief flicker of pain crossed Draco's face, only to be replaced by contempt. "Well, that's good because it doesn't fucking bother me, either,"

Without looking back Draco stormed out of the Potions Lab.

Ginny screamed in frustration, grabbed her Potions workbook, and threw it at the closed door where Draco had disappeared only moments before. Then, with a muffled sob, she sat down heavily on the nearest stool.


	9. Fire and Ice

Over the next couple weeks, Ginny went out of her way to avoid Draco. She even went so far as to take different, longer routes to class so that she didn't have to see him in the halls. Every time she was in the Great Hall she saw him, much to her chagrin. From her seat at Gryffindor table she had the most perfect, uninterrupted view of him. She found herself inadvertently looking directly at him most days. Every time she looked up from her food, or to talk with someone, or to reach for something, he was there, staring at her. Finally she could take it no longer.

She bolted to her feet, cutting Dean Thomas off mid-sentence. "Switch seats with me, please?" she asked of the tall, dark, and handsome boy across from her.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Um, OK, why?" he inquired, but he got up anyway.

"Because," Ginny cast about for an excuse. "The light is too bright in through the windows and I can't see my homework."

Again, Dean raised his eyebrow and looked up at the Great Hall's magical ceiling. It was bewitched to reflect the weather outside: in this case an overcast, slightly soggy November morning.

"Right," Dean said, but at Ginny's look he gave in. "Fine,"

As the two had been sitting almost in the middle of the very long, very crowded Gryffindor table, Ginny got on her hands and knees and crawled under the table to the other side. She emerged and noticed that everyone within ten feet, on both sides of Gryffindor table, was staring at her.

Dean sighed heavily and dropped to his knees. A moment later he was sitting in Ginny's seat, as she settled herself into his. They exchanged notebooks, book bags, and then Ginny started up the conversation again.

"So, uh, Dean, were you planning on going to the Yule Ball?" Ginny inquired, as if nothing unusual had just happened. She opened her notebook, took a drink of pumpkin juice, and smiled over at the boy across from her.

"Oh, yeah, I guess," Dean shrugged and chewed thoughtfully on a piece of toast. "How about you?"

Ginny shrugged, too. "I don't know. I mean, I don't have a date, but I guess I would like to go." Truthfully, Ginny hadn't thought much about the upcoming Yule Ball. She'd only broached the subject in an attempt to regain some sense of normality after her display. It was, after all, pretty much the only topic of discussion this week. Everyone was talking about it, especially the girls. Who was going with whom, what they were wearing, how many dances they could get out of their dates before it was appropriate to disappear into some secluded part of the castle and make out. Naturally, Ginny had known there was no way in hell she could show up at the Ball with Draco.

Somehow, though, knowing that the rest of the student body would either be away for the Holiday, or preoccupied at the Ball, and not paying much attention to what went on in the castle or on the grounds had its appeal. She and Draco would have been able to roam a bit more freely. Maybe they could have even taken a walk around the half-frozen lake. Or, perhaps they could have stargazed at the top of the Astronomy Tower. These thoughts had filled Ginny with a sense of peace, but that had been before Draco had turned into an ass. If she were honest with herself, these thoughts still made her shiver just a bit. Draco was devastatingly sexy, after all, and any chance to be alone with him was not something Ginny usually wasted.

However, things were different now. The thought of being alone with Draco made her want to throttle him, more than it made her want to kiss him. His actions a few weeks back, and even before then, had been uncalled for. Ginny didn't have much experience with dating, but she was pretty sure what she had with Draco wasn't dating. Hell, they couldn't even be seen in public together, less they were disowned by their respective house mates. No, this wasn't dating. This was being used, Ginny was sure. Perhaps it was a mutual usage: Draco got what he wanted, another notch on his belt, and Ginny got what she wanted, which was Draco. She sighed, inwardly. He was what she wanted, though. There was no denying that. Damn him.

"Hey, Ginny, you OK?" Dean was waving his hand in front of Ginny's face.

She snapped out of her state, blinking rapidly. "Uh, yeah. Sorry. I was thinking about stuff."

Dean looked apprehensive for a moment. "Did you hear what I asked you?"

"Oh," Ginny blinked again, and shook her head as if to clear it. "No, I didn't, Dean. I'm sorry, what did you ask me?"

"Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" Dean asked, hesitantly. He stared at her hard, to gauge her reaction.

"Oh," Ginny breathed, not expecting that at all. She merely stared at Dean for a few moments. "Oh, well,"

Why not? It's not like Draco, the pompous ass was going to ask her.

Suddenly Ginny smiled, which in turn caused Dean to smile. "I would love to go with you, Dean."

"Great," Dean enthused and then launched into a discussion with Neville and Seamus about the latest Chudley Canon's game.

Ginny smiled to herself as she chomped on a piece of toast. Let Draco stick that in his pipe and smoke it. He would, no doubt, hear about the latest pair going to the Yule Ball by the end of school today.

Sometimes, Ginny loved the rumor mills.

Later that day, Ginny was stopped in the hall by her brother. He didn't look very happy.

"Are you going to the Yule Ball with Dean Thomas?" he demanded, playing every bit the overprotective big brother.

Ginny frowned. "Not that it is _any_ of your business, Ron, but yes, I am."

Ron's face went almost as red as his hair. "It is my business when my little sister decides to go to a Ball with someone older than she is."

Ginny threw up her hands. If only he knew. "What's that got to do with anything? You and Dean are friends, you pillock. It's not like I'm going to the Ball with some strange man I met in Diagon Alley, or…or…Snape!"

"It's besides the point that I know, Dean," Ron began, but Ginny cut him off.

"Oh, will you please stop playing the overprotective big brother?" Ginny rolled her eyes. "You never cared before who I was seeing," at this Ron's face went even redder and he opened his mouth to say something. Again, Ginny cut him off.

"I'm sixteen, Ron. I can do as I please." She'd almost said she can do "whom" she pleased, but then thought that would probably send Ron over the edge.

"If he tries anything on with you," Ron warned. "I'll squish him into jelly. Friend or no friend,"

Ginny smiled despite herself. Well, it was kind of cute that Ron was being protective of her. "Ron, Dean's a nice guy. I don't think he would do that to me. Besides, I don't think of him in that way, so even if he did try it on, I wouldn't stand for it."

This seem to placate Ron, albeit slightly. "Well, OK, but you tell him I'll have my eye on his hands the whole time."

"Somehow," Ginny started, as she slipped past her brother and opened the door to the Potions Lab. "I don't think Hermione's going to like that very much." Without waiting to hear her brother's reply Ginny stepped into the Lab, and closed the door in his face. She shook her head. Smiling to herself again Ginny turned around and headed to her usual spot at the front of the class.

She froze halfway down the aisle to her table.

Draco was sitting behind Snape's desk, feet crossed at the ankles atop the cluttered surface.

With a glare, Ginny tossed her shoulder bag onto the Lab bench and sat in the stool. She was determined to ignore him, even if it meant keeping her head down the entire Lab and working in her notebook.

"I hear you have a date to the Yule Ball," Draco drawled. Ginny could hear the sneer in his tone.

She gritted her teeth, but said nothing. She flipped open her workbook and began to read the questions there. A few minutes passed while Ginny worked and Draco fumed. Though she wasn't looking at him, she could tell he was completely and utterly pissed off.

"Well, I never figured you were into dark meat, Virginia. Though I think we both know you're into older men."

At that she looked up. Rage clouded her vision. "I don't remember asking you to comment on my personal life, Malfoy. So why don't you fuck off back to History of Magic and leave me in peace?"

Draco chuckled and took his feet off of Snape's desk. "Oh, but this is far more interesting than History class," he oozed gracefully out of Snape's chair and walked slowly over to her Lab table. "Besides, you are kinda sexy when you're angry. I like it when the fiery redhead in you rears its beautiful head."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him. "Fuck off, Malfoy," she spat and returned her gaze to her notebook. Though she saw nothing through the angry moisture in her eyes, she began to write furiously.

"Really, Ginny?" Draco breathed. He was right next to her elbow and, though she wasn't looking at him, it sounded like he was bending down to whisper into her ear. "Do you really want me to leave?" His voice was a bit husky and Ginny could feel his hot breath on her ear. It sent shivers down her spine, but she forced herself not to show it to him. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

She fixed Draco with what she hoped was her most contemptuous expression and answered, "I'm sorry I don't speak arrogant ass. Otherwise, I'd tell you to _fuck off_ in your native tongue." Her left hand clenched into a fist and she continued, filling her tone with as much malice as she could muster. "I really don't think you want me to say it again."

Draco raised an eyebrow and looked, for a moment, like was going to say that he did, in fact, want her to say it again. Then, with a sneer he stood up straight and walked out of the Potions Lab.

Ginny continued to grit her teeth, even after he had gone. He was such an ass and at that moment Ginny wondered what she'd ever seen in him. What, exactly, had been the lure for her back at the Burrow? Was it the fact that Draco _wasn't_ Harry, and it felt nice to be attracted to someone other her really good friend? Or was it that Draco had the forbidden fruit quality about Draco? Everyone she knew hated him: family, friends, and perfect strangers alike. He was a jerk, born into a family of arrogant jerks, and he would always be a jerk. He would always think himself better than everyone else because he had been raised to think that to be a Malfoy meant to be a god; to be feared, loved, and respected. Ginny had nothing in common with him and yet…

Such was the nature of fire and ice. She and Draco were two basic elemental powers: fire and water. They could never have a hope of mixing, and if they did, even for one brief second, one of them would be extinguished. The problem was, Ginny had no idea who was fire and who was ice.

Of course, people would naturally assume that because Draco was arrogant he was ice: cold, unyielding, able to burn, but in a different way to fire. Ginny, therefore, was fire: passionate, raging, and able to melt with a look. Draco had just said as much, really. What had he called it? The fiery redhead in her? But she could be just as mean, just as cold as Draco, couldn't she? She was one of the most stubborn people she knew, so didn't that count as unyielding? And what about Draco? Surely the dozen or so times she and Draco had engaged in some pretty heavy kissing had shown that he was just as capable of emitting a fiery passion, of melting Ginny's defenses. She was reminded of a poem she'd heard Hermione talk about once. She couldn't remember who it was by, or even the title, but she did remember some of the words:

_From what I've tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favour fire._

_I know enough of hate_

_To say that for destruction ice _

_Is also great _

Who was fire, then, and who was ice? Ginny couldn't tell for sure, but she did know that if they weren't careful they were both going to get burned.


	10. Ditched

"Hey, Hermione wait up." Ginny rushed forward in order to catch up with the frazzled looking brunette.

"Hi Ginny, what's up?" Hermione asked, kindly. The older girl had a nervous look about her, but then, that was Hermione's usual countenance.

"I was hoping you could help me remember a poem," Ginny said as she attempted to stuff her History of Magic text into her shoulder bag.

"A poem?" Hermione barely spared her a glance, as she was too busy pulling books out of her massive shoulder bag.

"Yeah, remember a few years ago when you were into Muggle poetry?"

Hermione nodded. "Of course. I still am, actually, it's just I don't seem to have time for it anymore."

Ginny tried to hide a smile. "Yeah, all the studying must impede your ability to do fun things like read some more."

Hermione laughed good-naturedly. "What poem are you trying to find?"

Ginny sighed. "That's just it, I can't remember. You read it to me once, and at the time I was so not into it," she threw her friend an apologetic glance. "But now I really want to know what the rest of it says."

"OK, well can you repeat to me what you do remember?" Hermione asked patiently as the two entered the Library.

Ginny bit her lip and set her bag on the table they were standing beside. "I really don't remember much…something and fire and ice, I think."

Hermione laughed and waved her hand at Ginny. "Oh, that's easy! The poem is called _Fire and Ice_ and it's by the Muggle poet Robert Frost."

"Oh," Ginny laughed, feeling silly. _Fire and Ice_, huh? Go figure a poem about fire and ice would be called Fire and Ice. "Do you have a copy of it somewhere so I can look at it?"

Again, Hermione chuckled and sat down. "Do you have a quill?"

Ginny produced a raven feather quill from her bag and handed over to the older girl. Hermione took a piece of parchment out of her bag and began to scribble furiously on it. Ginny watched on in silence.

About fifteen seconds later, Hermione stopped writing and blew on the piece of parchment to dry the ink. Then, she handed it to Ginny. "It's one of my favourites," she said by way of an explanation when Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you after that one, anyway? It's rather dark."

Ginny frowned. "I thought you said it's one of your favourites."

Now, Hermione frowned. "It is," she shrugged. "It's still pretty dark and intense, though."

Ginny bit her lip nervously and read over the parchment in her hand before answering. "It reminds me of someone, that's all."

Hermione made a face. "Who on earth reminds you of that poem?"

Ginny fidgeted. "No one, really," she was studiously trying to avoid Hermione's gaze. The brunette looked like she didn't believe a word Ginny was saying.

"OK," Ginny stood suddenly. "Well, thanks Hermione. I'll see you later at dinner, then?"

For a moment, Ginny thought her friend might try and get more information out of her. Indeed, Hermione had that look in her eyes: the spark of curiosity was swiftly turning into a burning desire to know her friend's secrets. Then, Hermione seemed to come back to herself and she smiled sweetly up at Ginny.

"Yeah, I'll see you at dinner,"

Before Ginny had even fully turned away, Hermione's head had disappeared behind a stack of books.

After she left the Library, Ginny found a secluded alcove off the main hall. She slid down the cool stone wall and took out the poem Hermione had copied down for her only a few minutes ago. She reached into her bag, took out another piece of parchment, her History of Magic textbook, and her raven feather quill. Laying the fresh piece of parchment on the textbook, Ginny proceeded to make a copy of the copy. When she was done she stared at the poem for a few minutes. Internally, she was fighting a battle.

For whatever reason, Ginny felt compelled to send the poem to Draco. It sounded incredibly corny, even to her inner self. In fact, the mere thought of sending poetry of _any_ kind to _any_ boy was rather silly; she just wasn't that type of girl. This poem, however, wasn't sappy and Draco wasn't just any boy. She could almost see his face as he would read it. Would he understand what it meant? Would he know who it was from? Ginny thought he would recognize her handwriting, at least, but beyond that…?

Was he into poetry at all? Somehow, Ginny doubted it. She gazed back down at her copied poem and bit her lip. Should she write a message at the bottom? No, what could she say that wouldn't make her sound incredibly lame? Maybe she should just write a time and a place, then? Did she want to give Draco an open invitation, though? She will still incredibly mad at him and didn't think she was ready to sign a truce. No, it was better to send him just the poem. He could interpret it as he saw fit. That way, the ball would be in his court, so to speak.

With a sigh, she got up off the floor, and made her way to the Owlery. She would send the poem using one of the school's owls, in case Draco recognized Pig from his time at the Burrow. Suddenly, there was a desperate need within her to have him read the poem. She ascended the stairs to the Owlery, two at a time, and called for an owl. A rather small, tawny barn owl flew down to greet her. She fed him an owl snack and stroked his feathers. He kind of looked like Pig. She shrugged to herself. It didn't matter, really. She tied the bit of parchment to the owl's proffered leg and then he was off, and out the window before Ginny could as much as blink.

Later that night at dinner, Ginny sat with her back to the Slytherin table, as she had been doing for a week. She was chatting amicably with Lavender Brown, one of her brother's friends. They were talking about the Yule Ball and what they were going to wear.

"Oh my goodness," Hermione breathed suddenly from across the table. Her tone caused both Lavender and Ginny to stop conversing. Ginny frowned over at her friend, but before she could ask what was the matter, Hermione spoke. "I don't know who Malfoy's staring at, but I'd hate to be that person."

Despite the warning bells in her head, Ginny whirled around to look behind her. Sure enough, Draco was glaring in their direction. She couldn't be sure, but the blond seemed to be staring right at her. It was almost so obvious that she was surprised Hermione hadn't picked up on it. Or, that she hadn't felt his penetrating gaze on the back of her skull. When Ginny briefly met Draco's gaze, his eyes narrowed, almost imperceptibly. For Ginny, the gesture was the only thing that confirmed that he was, indeed, staring at her. Even though Hermione had made it seem like Draco was staring daggers at some poor soul, Ginny found she couldn't identify one bit of anger on the Slytherin's face. In fact, Ginny thought he looked confused. Like he was looking for something he'd misplaced and now couldn't find it. She also swore she saw a bit of rolled up parchment in his hand.

Beside her Lavender sighed. "I don't know what you mean, Hermione. I would _love_ to be on the receiving end of that look. He is just _scrumptious_!" the blond girl sighed again, dreamily.

Ginny turned back around, very careful not to let any emotions show on her face. She did see the brief look Hermione gave her, but she chose to ignore it.

"I don't know. It seems like an awfully intense gaze for someone like him."

Thankfully, Hermione said nothing more about Draco or his intense gazes, as Harry and Ron had just arrived. With a quick kiss on her cheek, Ron slid into the bench beside his girlfriend. Harry dropped down next to him.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, looking around at the three girls. "Did we interrupt some girl talk?"

Ginny sighed. For a boy, Harry was ridiculously observant sometimes.

Hermione saved Ginny from having to say anything. "We were talking about the Ball, actually." she said, with a bit more enthusiasm than Ginny thought was strictly necessary. Fortunately, Harry wasn't _that_ observant.

"Yeah, the dance," Harry said, rather morosely. "I'm sure it'll be _loads_ of fun without a date."

Everyone but Lavender gave Harry a sympathetic look. The bubbly blond was looking across the room. "Oh, Parvati is waving to me. I'd better go see what she wants. Later," she called over her shoulder as she dashed away.

"Hey," Ron said around a huge bite of mince pie. "You should ask Lavender to the Ball. I don't think she's going with anyone."

Beside him, Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, Harry, why don't you ask Lavender?"

"Well," Harry seemed to contemplate this, though he was avoiding making direct eye contact with anyone. "I'm not entirely sure I want to take Lavender to the Ball."

"Why not?" Ginny inquired.

"You know what she's like." Harry shrugged and then put down the mince pie he'd been about to stuff into his face. "Oh, come on. Remember when she was going out with Seamus all the stuff he told us?"

"Oh, yeah," Ron exclaimed, finally cottoning on. "He said she was really clingy and stuff."

"Exactly," Harry replied and he looked frightened, Ginny thought. "I don't want her to get the wrong impression, you know?"

"Because you don't fancy her," Hermione added helpfully. With an exaggerated shake of her head she offered her serviette to Ron, who had taken a massive bite of another mince pie, and now had tomato sauce all over his chin. He looked at her, then the proffered serviette, and made a face. He made no move to take it from her.

Hermione sighed, but put the serviette back on the table.

"Yes," Harry said. "That's it exactly."

Ginny frowned. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Harry, but wouldn't going to the Ball with Lavender be better than going alone?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply, his brow furrowed, but he was interrupted by the arrival of Dean Thomas.

"Hi, Dean," Ginny greeted sweetly. Her smile faded when she took in the look on Dean's face and his posture. He was standing just at her elbow, and he was having a very, very hard time meeting her gaze.

"Hi, Ginny," he began and then scratched his head. "Can I, uh, talk with you for a second?"

"Sure, Dean," Ginny followed him out into the entryway of the Great Hall.

Dean looked around them, seem to think it safe to talk, then sighed heavily. Ginny couldn't tell if it was a relieved sigh or not. "Ginny, I'm really sorry, but I can't go to the Ball."

"Oh," Ginny replied, looking down at the stone floor of the entryway.

Dean reached out and touched her shoulder lightly. "It's nothing to do with you, Ginny, I promise. My parents have just owled me and, apparently, we're starting our Christmas holiday early this year."

Ginny looked up at him, her eyebrows raised. That sounded like an incredibly lame excuse. She was just about to tell Dean as much when he said, "I won't bore you with the details, but I'm actually leaving tomorrow. So, really, this is not about me _not_ wanting to take you to the Ball, because I really, really do." He said that last bit with a big smile and Ginny had to force herself to smile as well.

"You're going to be missing almost two weeks of school, Dean. This must be some trip." Ginny didn't want her voice to sound petty, but she couldn't help it. She was, basically, being ditched.

Dean grimaced at the tone in her voice. "I truly am sorry, Ginny. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" he asked, guiltily.

Now Ginny felt guilty. "No, Dean," she forced another small smile onto her lips, but she harbored no delusions that it made it to her eyes. "You don't have to make it up to me. Don't be silly. This isn't your fault."

Dean looked relieved. "Thanks for understanding, Ginny." He touched her arm again, and looked over his shoulder. "Hey, I have to go pack. I'll see you at the start of next term."

Ginny nodded. "Happy Christmas, Dean," she said, softly.

"Happy Christmas, Ginny."

They parted ways. Dean headed up the stairs toward Gryffindor tower, and Ginny reluctantly headed back toward the Great Hall and dinner. Then, she stopped. She wasn't hungry anymore and she really didn't feel like explaining what had just happened to her brother, Harry, or Hermione. With a frustrated sigh Ginny headed back to Gryffindor tower, as well, hoping she didn't meet anyone along the way. She desperately needed to be alone right now.

Ginny was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice the tall, blond haired Slytherin step out of the shadows of a nearby alcove. He watched the fleeing redhead for a few seconds, unsure if he should go after her. He squeezed the bit of parchment in his hand and decided to return to the Great Hall.


	11. Third Time's a Charm

Ginny sauntered into the Great Hall, a huge smile on her face. Her eyes immediately sought out another head of red, Ron, whom she saw seated across from Harry and next to Hermione at Gryffindor table. Ginny made her way over there, greeting people cheerfully as she went.

"Good morning, my dears," Ginny sang merrily as she flung herself into a spot on the bench next to Harry.

Ron looked up from his porridge, eyebrows raised. "You're way too enthusiastic this morning."

"Honestly, Ronald," Ron grimaced at the use of his proper name. "You need to cheer up. Today is a lovely day and there is only two days left until the Christmas Ball. After that there's only one week left until Christmas Hols." Ginny finished with a gesture toward the plate of eggs. "Harry, my fine man, would you be so kind as to pass me the eggs?"

"Who asked you, Ginny?"

Ginny looked up from the toast plate and over at Hermione, beaming. "Collin. I thought no one wanted to go with me, you know, after the whole Dean Thomas thing. I was beginning to wonder if I was cursed, 'Mione. But he asked last night, after we took a lovely walk around the lake with his camera."

Ron and Harry exchanged similar looks of bewilderment. "What are you bloody talking about, Gin?" Ron inquired. He turned to Hermione. "And how do you know what she's talking about?"

"It's a girl thing." Hermione shrugged. "You don't fancy him, though, right?" This was directed at Ginny.

She shook her head. "No, Hermione, he's just a friend." Ginny giggled a bit. "Besides, I don't think I'm exactly Collin's type, you know?"

Hermione nodded knowingly.

Ron looked between his girlfriend and his sister. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Collin asked me to the Christmas Ball last night, Ron. It's nothing too exciting, but after the fiasco with Dean, I wasn't sure anyone wanted to go with me."

Harry smiled warmly. "Don't be ridiculous, Gin. You're a wonderful person and I'm sure someone would have asked you eventually."

"Gee, thanks Harry." Ginny frowned. "I think."

Harry laughed. "You know what I mean. Well, congratulations. Now that just leaves one of us who needs to find a date."

Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all turned sympathetic looks upon their friend. It was still hard for them to believe that no one seemed interested in going to the Ball with The Boy Who Lived.

It was Hermione who finally broke the silence. "What happened to asking Lavender? You seemed pretty confident about it a few nights ago, despite your initial hesitation."

"Well, I casually mentioned that I didn't have a date on the way to lunch the other day." Harry sighed. "She's going with Seamus."

"Tough break, mate," Ron tried to look compassionate as he shoveled a forkful of eggs into his mouth. "What about Parvati?" Harry shook his head. "Neville."

"Padma?"

"Justin."

Ron snorted. "Yeah….right. He's not fooling anyone."

Hermione smacked Ron on the thigh. "Ron! I cannot believe you just said that!"

"What?" Ron asked innocently. "It's true!"

Hermione scowled, while Ginny and Harry tried not to laugh. Ginny had to admit that Ron did have a point.

Ginny was about to suggest that Harry ask Padma when she noticed a harried-looking Collin enter the Great Hall. She smiled, but then frowned as he got closer and she realized that he was heading toward her. He looked quite traumatized.

Collin came to a stop at her elbow and nodded over the table at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Morning," he said, his voice cracking. Ginny raised her eyebrows and placed a hand on Collin's arm. He immediately jumped back about a feet, his eyes wide as if Ginny had struck him.

"Er, Gin, can I talk to you for a sec?"

She nodded and wiped her mouth on her napkin as she stood. "Sure Collin. Is everything all right?"

Collin let out a nervous laugh and nodded. "Oh…oh yeah. Well, no, it isn't actually." He nodded his head toward the doors. "Can we go out into the corridor?"

Without saying anything, Ginny followed her anxious friend out into the corridor. When they stopped just outside the doors leading into the Great Hall, Ginny turned a concerned gaze upon Collin.

"What's wrong?" She asked. An unexpected cold stab of fear rose from the pit of her stomach.

"Oh well, it's not so bad. I…well, you see Ginny," He stopped and wiped his hand across his forehead. "I can't go with you to the Christmas Ball." He said the last part hurriedly, stealing a quick glance at Ginny to gauge her reaction before averting his eyes.

"Come again?" Ginny asked, her mouth hanging open after she'd spoken.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny. But I completely forgot that I have my grandmother's birthday to go to that day. Because it's on a Friday, I was just going to go home for the weekend." Ginny studied Collin, who was refusing to meet her gaze. He looked incredibly shifty.

"Your Gran's birthday." Ginny repeated flatly.

"Yes," Collin's eyes darted from the floor, to Ginny for a split second, then back to the floor. "Yeah, she's really old and I totally forgot and my mum just owled to remind me." Now he looked up at Ginny, his expression apologetic and...frightened?

"I really am sorry, Ginny. Please don't be cross with me. I was looking forward to going with you. I really was."

Suddenly a thought occurred to Ginny and she narrowed her eyes. "Collin," she began and her tone was suspicious. "you told me last year that your Gran passed away a month before you entered Hogwarts."

Collin's eyes grew as big as a saucer's and he sputtered. Ginny continued. "Yes, you did say that. You said you were really upset because you and she were very close and she was very supportive of you when you decided to attend Hogwarts. But she never lived to see you go here."

Collin looked like he'd just been caught snogging Professor Sprout in the greenhouse. "Er….well, I…." He stammered.

"Collin, what's going on? Why are you lying?" Ginny's voice, no longer full of suspicion, was full of hurt.

"Ginny, please, I really am sorry." Collin looked like he was about to cry. "It's Malfoy." He whispered.

At the mention of Draco, Ginny's mouth went dry. "What?"

"Malfoy cornered me on the way here this morning and threatened to break every bone in my body if took you to the Ball." Collin looked defeated and quite embarrassed.

Ginny opened her mouth in shock. She didn't say anything, but made a gesture for Collin to continue.

Sighing, Collin continued. "I'm just not sure if he's playing around or something and I don't want to get the hell beat out of me. Look Ginny, I really am going to go home this weekend. I just want you to be safe, too. I don't know why he has it out for you, but Dean-"

"Dean!?" Ginny squeaked, causing Collin to gulp.

"Oh dear,"

"Draco threatened Dean too!?" Ginny hollered.

Collin looked about to have a panic attack. "Ginny, I don't know. He didn't say as much, but he did renege on his offer to take you as well. You know how Malfoy is and you know what he's capable of. I just want to make it out of my sixth year in one piece. I still want to be your friend, Gin, I really do. I love hanging out with you." He smiled awkwardly. "I just don't want Malfoy to knock me into next week."

Ginny, who was staring fixedly at the floor, went red. "Oh I know what that git is like, all right." She looked up and smiled halfheartedly at Collin. "It's okay Coll. I understand."

"You do?" He looked relieved.

"Yes," Ginny nodded and patted Collin on the shoulder. "It's okay, really. I wasn't even sure I wanted to go anyway." Ginny knew she didn't sound convincing, but at that point, she didn't care. "I'll talk to you later on in class, okay Collin?"

Collin nodded, his face a mixture of relief and sympathy. "Okay, Gin."

Ginny turned around and headed back into the Great Hall. Well bloody freakin' hell, Ginny thought to herself. Maybe I am cursed. Then her eyes narrowed and she set her jaw. No, I'm not cursed. It's Malfoy, that…

"Stupid, sodding, git-faced, son of a-"

"Whoa, Gin. Language," Ginny snapped out of her reverie to see that she had made her way back to Gryffindor table and was standing beside Harry.

"What's wrong with Collin? Is everything okay?" This was from Hermione, who was regarding Ginny with a look of concern.

"Oh yeah, Collin's fine." Ginny spat sarcastically and sat down next to Harry. "He's not taking me to the Ball, but he's fine."

"What? Oh Ginny why?" Hermione inquired.

Ginny, in answer, went into a string of very colorful cuss words. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked on in amazement, but said nothing until Ginny had exhausted her colorful and extensive vocabulary.

"He has to go home for the weekend and he can't take me to the Ball." Ginny thought it best not to tell them about Malfoy. After all, they didn't know about her fling with Draco at the Burrow, or the fling she had with him the first two months of school. "It's his Gran, or something." Ginny was careful not to look them in the eye as she lied.

Ron looked indignant. "That prat. What a horrid thing to do, say you'll take someone to the ball and then have to go home. Why did he ask you then?"

Ginny sighed. Why didn't she just tell them the truth? No, she couldn't risk it. Ron would squish Draco into jam for sure and Harry would probably love nothing more than to see, and participate in, such an event. "He forgot, I suppose. Its okay, I don't care. Third times a charm, right?" She leaned her head on her hand and sighed heavily. There was a long silence in which Ginny poked dejectedly at food on Harry's plate with his fork.

Finally, Harry spoke. "I'm really sorry about Collin, Ginny." He paused and looked over at Ron and Hermione, who looked back at him with blank expressions. "Why don't you go with me?"

At that, Ginny snapped her head up and gaped at him. "Really? You mean it?"

Harry nodded. "Oh course I do, Gin. I would love to take you."

Ginny beamed. "Oh Harry, that's so sweet of you." Then her face fell. "It's okay though. I mean, I wouldn't want to be your charity case."

"Come on Ginny, you know that's not it. I would love to take you. Besides, it's not like the ladies are knocking down my door or anything. " He stole a glance at Ron and Hermione. Hermione was smiling sweetly at him, Ron was not. Ron looked suspicious and when Harry caught his eye, the corner of the redhead's mouth twitched slightly.

Harry ignored his best friend and turned back to Ginny. "So? How 'bout it?"

"I would love to go with you, Harry. Thanks." She pulled Harry into a friendly hug.

Ginny was reluctant to let go of Harry, but movement across the Hall caught her attention. Over at the Slytherin table Draco Malfoy was getting up from his seat and heading toward the door, a group of five house mates in tow. Without thinking about what she was doing Ginny let go of Harry and bolted after them.

**************

"Malfoy!"

Draco tried his best to keep walking down the hall. He silently willed his companions to do the same, but alas, they had already stopped.

"Draco Malfoy, you stop right there!" Ginny shrieked as she stalked down the corridor after the Slytherins. She was somewhat aware that his entourage was gawking at her as she advanced, but she didn't care. She brushed passed Pansy Parkinson quite forcibly and shoved Draco up against the stone wall of the corridor. Draco didn't say anything as his head cracked against the stone.

"What the hell are you playing at, Malfoy?"

A hand closed on her shoulder and Ginny whirled around to face a determined looking Pansy. "You get your filthy hands off my boyfriend, Weasley."

"Sod off, Parkinson. This doesn't concern you." Ginny stared daggers at the brunette, who gaped in shock at Ginny's tone. Goyle, one of Draco's cronies, stepped forward and made a move toward Ginny.

"Hold off, Goyle,"

Everyone, including Ginny, turned their attention to Draco. He was still pressed up against the wall with one of Ginny's palms flat against his chest, pinning him.

"We need to talk. Now," Ginny's eyes flashed dangerously as she pushed Draco back against the wall for emphasis.

Draco's expression was impassive as he nodded across the hall to a classroom. Ginny gritted her teeth, but let Draco go. He walked across the hall shaking off Pansy's hand on his arm. He opened the door and stepped inside.

Ginny pushed her way passed the other Slytherins and followed him. Once she'd closed the door Ginny lunged at Draco again this time shoving him up against a window.

"What the hell are you on about, Malfoy?" She demanded again, but Draco said nothing. He simply looked at her with an expression of disinterest though his eyes held a small amount of amusement in them.

Draco's expression infuriated Ginny even more and she shoved him back into the window again, harder this time.

"Where do you get off threatening my friends? Who do you think you are threatening bodily harm to Collin Creevy?"

At the mention of Collin, Draco smirked. "Oh, did the little pansy go crying to you, Ginny? He's got you fighting his battles for him, eh? How…pathetic."

"You sodding bastard!" Ginny pushed Draco back with enough force to knock his head into the window pane. "How dare you! You have no right. No right!" She grabbed the front of his robes and made to shove him back into the window again, but Draco's hands shot out from his side and grabbed her wrists.

She winced with the pain as he crushed her wrists in his iron grip.

He pushed forward against her his face mere inches from her own. His look was no longer impassive. "The first five you get for free, Weasley," Calling Ginny by her last name didn't hold the same insulting sting that addressing her brother did and both he and Ginny knew this. Draco's tone was low and calm as he said, "But so help me, if you push me one more time…" He trailed off and glared at the red head.

Ginny matched Draco glare for glare, her voice equally as fierce in its calmness. "What? You'll hit me?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

Draco, who narrowed his eyes as well, said nothing. He did not let go of her wrists, but Ginny noticed that he was no longer gripping them as tightly.

"Go ahead and hit me you sorry son of a bitch because that's the only way I'm going to back down." Ginny paused to let this sink in.

"No," She continued shaking her head her voice dripping with disgust. "You can't-you won't. You're a coward, Draco. You're a bloody coward who has to corner harmless people like Collin and threaten to break every bone in their body if they take me to a stupid dance."

Draco just stared at Ginny his hands still shackling her wrists. His expression had composed itself and now he looked unreadable again.

Ginny sneered her eyes glittering with anger. "What gives you the right? How is it any of your business who I go to the Christmas Ball with?" She sneered. "Who the hell do you think you are? My boyfriend?"

Draco bristled and something flashed behind his silver-gray eyes that passed too quickly for Ginny to decipher.

"My boyfriend? Is that what you want to be, Draco? Is it?" The last question came out a hiss.

Ginny laughed bitterly. "Well, you had your chance and you fucked that up just like you fuck up everything in your life. So now because of some egotistical desire to possess what you cannot have you try and control who I see. You threatened Dean Thomas, who then decided he'd rather not take me to the Christmas Ball and now you're threatening Collin Creevy. Oh, don't give me that look. I know it was you. Who else would do something so stupid and out some stupid repressed desire for me?"

At this Draco's mouth twisted into a sneer. "You flatter yourself." He had been surprisingly quiet up until that point and Ginny had almost begun to wonder where his Malfoy pride had gone. Let it never be said that Draco Malfoy doesn't deliver.

"Why would I concern myself with the goings-on of a _silly…little…girl_?" With each word Draco tightened his grip on her wrists. His voice was a low hiss and by the look on Ginny's face Draco knew his words had hit home.

They were the words that Tom Riddle had used in regards to Ginny back in her first year. Ginny told Draco as much when he was at the Burrow around the time they had first taken notice of one another. It was the worst thing he could have ever said to her and Draco knew that. Ginny's face went red, a mixture of rage and embarrassment. Draco smiled to see her features contort in such a manner.

And being Draco Malfoy he decided to press on.

"What makes you think, Virginia, that I give a damn about what you and your Mudblood friends do? You flatter yourself indeed to think that your activities preoccupy even a second of my thoughts. You are nothing to me." Draco snarled and then smirked as Ginny went white and her eyes filled with moisture. He continued callously ignoring her attempts to pull her hands free of his constraining grip.

"The rumors were true, Ginny. You should have listened to your friends. I only snogged you because I had no other option at the time." He shrugged, his gray eyes heartless. "Now I do."

With a burst of fury Ginny wrenched her right hand out of Draco's grip and slapped him as hard as she could across the face. The force of Ginny's slap caught Draco off guard and he staggered into a nearby desk releasing her in the process. Draco put a finger to his lip where it felt especially swollen. He pulled it back and stared at it in disbelief. It was bloody. All where Ginny had slapped him his skin stung like pins and needles. It reminded him of his last encounter with his father.

Draco looked through his fringe and over at Ginny. She was standing a few feet from him her chest heaving as if she'd run a marathon. Her face did not register surprise as he would have thought. Instead, pure hatred set her blue eyes aflame and she stared at Draco like she was contemplating striking him again. Her hands were balled into fists at her side and her flame-colored hair seemed to crackle with rage about her head.

"If you ever," Ginny began, her voice so deadly calm it actually made Draco swallow. "Come near me again I swear to Merlin I will kill you."

With that Ginny turned and walked out the door.

******

"Er…okay," Harry watched Ginny flee the Great Hall. A look of confusion was plastered on his face. "Where is she going?"

"Did you just bloody ask my little sister to the Ball, Harry?"

Harry turned his attention from Ginny's fleeing form to Ron. He raised his eyebrows. "Yes, I did. Is that okay with you?"

Hermione turned to face Ron as well, her eyebrows knotted quizzically. "Tell me you don't have a problem with that." Hermione demanded of the man sitting next to her. Ron didn't answer.

"Oh honestly, Ron! Ginny was turned down twice. I thought it was a very sweet gesture on Harry's part."

"Yes, well, you don't have a crush on Harry."

Both Harry and Hermione gaped. "You think I asked Gin to the ball because I knew she had a crush on me?"

Ron shrugged, but didn't say anything.

"Oh honestly, mate, that's just stupid. What kind of person do you think I am?"

"You asked because you knew she was a sure thing." Ron retorted, then seemed to realize what he was saying, and set his jaw in irritation.

"I don't believe you Ron," Hermione shook her head, bewildered. "Not only are you even having this conversation with Harry, your best friend who would never do anything to hurt you or Ginny, but you just alleged that your sister is easy."

Ron glowered. "That is not what I meant and you bloody well know that, 'Mione."

Harry frowned deeply and held up his hands in mock surrender. "Okay fine, big brother, if you don't want me to take your sister to the ball, I won't." Ron looked mildly pleased with himself. Harry continued, "But then you have to explain to her why, for the third time, she's being stood up."

Ron's smug expression disappeared straight away. "Bugger."

"That's what I thought." Harry replied triumphantly before shoving a spoonful of porridge into his mouth.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm not planning on being late for Potions." Hermione stood up abruptly causing Ron's hand to fall from her lap.

Ron and Harry stood in unison. They looked at one another for the briefest of moments, then gathered their books together and followed Hermione out of the Great Hall. The Trio proceeded to make their way to the Potions classroom, with only mild bickering.

"….and besides, Ginny doesn't fancy me anymore. That was her first year Ron and I'd like to think she's gotten over me by now." Harry was saying as he rounded a corner and collided with someone.

"Gin!" He cried and reached out to steady the redhead. She struggled against his grip and Harry frowned when he saw her tear stained face.

"Let go of me!" Ginny half-sobbed, half-yelled.

Ron stepped up beside Harry and tried to calm his flailing sister. "Ginny, what's the matter with you? What happened?"

Without responding Ginny tore herself out of both boys' grasps and ran up the small flight of stairs the three had just descended. Hermione stared after Ginny's retreating form until she was gone from sight. Harry started forward, as if to follow the youngest Weasley, but Hermione caught at his hand. "Harry, no. You'll be late." She shot her other hand out to catch Ron before he swept past her as well.

"Look, she'll be okay. Ginny is a strong girl and I'm sure whatever's happened it's not enough to warrant missing a Potion's quiz."

Ron gawked at his girlfriend. "How can you say that, Hermione? She was fine a few minutes ago and now she's in tears. I want to know what happened!"

"You want to know what happened, Weasley? I'll tell you what happened. Your little wench of a sister hit my boyfriend!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all whirled on the voice behind them. Pansy Parkinson was standing before them hands on her hips and nose in the air. She looked like she, too, was about to go after Ginny. Obviously not for the same reasons as Ron, Hermione surmised. The pug-faced Slytherin looked ready to claw someone's eyes out.

Ron took two huge steps toward Pansy, who shrank back a bit but held her ground. "Where-the-hell," Ron spat, enunciating each word. "is-_Malfoy_?"

From behind Pansy, Draco appeared. "I'm right here, Weasley." Draco drawled his face stretched into his usual Malfoy smirk.

Ron's face went as red as his hair and he pounced on Draco, seizing the Slytherin by the front of his robes. "Did you hit my sister, arsehole?"

Draco lifted one immaculately arched eyebrow. "Does it _look_ like I hit her? Your sister is barking mad. She attacked me here in the corridor."

Harry was suddenly at Ron's side, his eyes green eyes flashing angrily behind his glasses. "What did you do to her, Malfoy?" He demanded through clenched teeth.

Draco was spared any response by the arrival of a very irate looking Professor Snape.

"Potter! Weasley! Unhand Mister Malfoy this instant!"

Harry looked up to see their Potions Master walking toward them, his black robes billowing out behind him. Ron, who did as he was instructed, shoved Draco away from him, causing the blond to stumble back and almost loose his balance. Pansy was immediately at his side. Snape reached Ron and Harry and seized both their robes in much the same fashion as Ron had Draco's.

"You two in my office right now," Snape glanced over his shoulder at Draco, who was attempting to detach himself from Pansy. "You too, Mister Malfoy,"

Draco looked up, startled. Then he nodded and, stiff-arming Pansy away from him, joined Snape at his side.

Snape started toward his office, Ron and Harry in front of him. "The rest of you in the classroom now," He threw over his shoulder.

Hermione made a move to follow Snape and her two best friends, but one look from the Potion's Master stopped her dead in her tracks. Hermione sighed and turned to enter the Potion's room, but found her way blocked by Draco. He said nothing, simply looked at her for a moment, right in the eye. Then, without a word, he gently brushed past Hermione and followed Snape off down the corridor. While he had been staring, Hermione had gotten a good look at his face. He didn't look too bad except for having a fat lip and a bruise on his left cheek. Hermione, though, would have expected Draco to look at least a little bit in pain. Instead, the only emotion Hermione had seen on his face was unmistakably that of sadness.

"Professor, it's okay, Potter and Weasley didn't do this to me."

Snape looked over at Draco, who was standing by Snape's unkempt desk, then over at Harry and Ron, who looked ready to pounce on Draco again. Snape said nothing immediately. Instead he walked over to his desk and sat down, folding his hands before him on a stack of parchments.

"You mean Weasley didn't give you that split lip?" Snape inquired, one eyebrow raised. Draco shook his head but said nothing. "That's not what it looked like to me, Mister Malfoy."

"Professor, Ron didn't hit-"

"Silence Potter!" Snape hissed, shooting daggers at the green eyed boy. "I do not recall asking for your side of the story."

Beside Harry, Ron grumbled something that Snape couldn't quite make out. "Excuse me Mister Weasley? Did you say something?"

Ron looked panicky for a moment, then embarrassed. "No, sir, I said nothing sir."

Snape narrowed his eyes dangerously at Ron, then turned back to Draco. "I will ask you one more time, Mister Malfoy. Did Potter and Weasley give you that split lip?" He spoke deliberately, almost as if imploring Draco to say something with his tone.

Draco, who had been staring at the floor, looked up at Snape. Harry watched Snape carefully. The Potion's Master seemed to be trying to communicate something to the Slytherin boy with his eyes. Then Harry looked at Draco and was shocked to see what looked like a hint of sadness pass behind the boy's silver-grey eyes.

Draco took a deep breath and shook his blond head causing his bangs to fall into his face. He was so pale that the bruise on his cheek stood out like black ink on parchment.

"No, Professor, Potter and Weasley did not give me this split lip." He paused and looked over at Ron and Harry. "They didn't touch me."

Ron's mouth was hanging open as he turned to look at Harry. His eyes were wide with amazement. Did Malfoy just get us out of a detention, Harry wondered.

Snape sighed, looking more than a little disappointed. "Very well," He turned his coal black eyes on Harry and Ron. "You may go. But I'm warning you two. Next time you will both get a week's worth of detention. Keep your hands to yourselves."

Ron and Harry nodded in unison. "Yes, Professor, we understand." Ron answered for both of them. Snape jerked his head to the door which led into his classroom and Harry and Ron left.

Draco started across the room, but Snape, who had gotten to his feet, blocked his way. "Perhaps you should pay a visit to Madame Pomfrey, Mister Malfoy. You have looked better."

"But the quiz, Professor…" Draco began, but Snape shook his head.

"You can make that up."

Draco shook his head. "It's okay. I'd rather not, if it's all the same to you, sir."

Snape's mouth twitched. "Why walk around looking like that if you don't have to, Draco?"

"Because," Draco replied, candidly. "I deserved it."


	12. The Yule Ball

Harry sighed as he looked himself over in the mirror. After trying on about three different outfits he'd finally chosen khaki trousers and a forest green jumper. His reasoning was that because it was Christmas he should wear something festive. Now he was regretting his decision. The trousers, while they did hug his bum nicely, were a little too dark for his jumper. Harry thought about changing them, but decided he'd just better change his jumper. He started to take it off when Ron interrupted him.

"You can't change again! We're going to be late, Harry." Ron said, exasperated, from his bed. Harry turned to face his best friend and scowled. That was easy for him to say. Ron looked great in navy blue trousers and a gray jumper. He wore the navy robe Hermione had gotten him for Christmas last year open over the ensemble. As if reading Harry's thoughts Ron got up and looked himself over in the mirror with a grin.

"I look stupid." Harry commented miserably.

"No you don't mate," Ron looked him up and down appraisingly. "You look polished. Green is a really good color for you."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Polished?"

"Yeah, polished. You know, professional, refined-"

"I know what polished means, Ron." Harry shook his head. "I just can't believe you called me that."

Ron looked slightly hard done by. "What? You want me to lie and say you look like crap? I can do that, too."

Harry laughed. "No thanks. Polished will do just fine." He looked at Ron again in the mirror. "You don't look half bad yourself."

Ron grinned and smoothed down his hair. "Thanks, mate."

That was one thing Harry wished he could do, smooth down his unruly hair. No matter what he did it just stuck out in every direction. He even went so far as to ask Hermione if she knew any hair flattening charms. Hermione had smiled and ruffled his hair.

"_It's what makes you unique, Harry." _She'd said.

"_Really," _He'd replied. _"I always thought it was the scar."_

Now he stood in front of the mirror in his room all decked out and ready to escort Ginny Weasley to the Christmas Ball. Harry sighed. Not for the first time that day he wondered what Ginny would be wearing. He still couldn't believe he'd asked her to the Ball. In all honesty Harry hadn't paid that much attention to his best friend's sister. He supposed he sort of took Ginny for granted. She was always just there; following her brother, sitting with them in the Great Hall, listening to their conversations. In the past Harry hadn't taken the time to talk with the youngest Weasley. He did save her in his second year, but he would have done that for anyone in trouble. Well, he did care about her. She was Ron's sister, after all.

Recently, though, Harry had begun to notice the redhead as she moved about the corridors. She was tall so she stood out just like her brother. But there were other things about Ginny that Harry had only begun to notice. For example, the way those sweater vests she always wore hugged her slender figure just right. How, when Ginny smiled, she smiled with her whole face. And she always smelled so good. Like vanilla and honey. He supposed it was the shampoo she used because she smelled like that all the time. Just little things like that Harry had begun to notice. He dared not say anything to Ron, though. His plan was to live past his sixth year, Voldemort permitting, not be hexed to death by his best friend because he fancied said best friend's only sister.

_Do you fancy her_, Harry asked himself. Maybe he did. Harry sighed again. How was he supposed to know? He didn't really have much experience with girls. Unless, of course, you counted his "Cho thing," as Hermione was fond of calling his only date with Cho Chang two years previous. That had been a complete disaster. Perhaps he could ask Ron about girls. He was, after all, dating Hermione. Could Harry do that without Ron asking him too many questions?

Harry's thoughts were painfully brought back to reality as Ron punched him in the arm. Harry turned an offended look on his best friend.

Ron shrugged. "You were spacing out." He said by way of an explanation.

"So you couldn't call my name or tap me on the shoulder like a normal person?" Harry demanded, rubbing his arm.

Again, Ron shrugged.

Harry rolled his eyes. "C'mon, the girls are probably waiting for us downstairs."

The two friends descended the staircase and walked out into the common room. It was bustling with Gryffindors in fancy robes. Here and there clusters of boys and girls were chatting and generally looking excited. Harry looked around for Ginny and Hermione and spotted Hermione over by the fireplace sitting on the couch. There was someone sitting next to her, but Harry couldn't see who it was because Dean, Seamus, Neville, and a third year boy Harry had met before, but couldn't remember his name, were blocking his view.

Harry and Ron approached the couch. Hermione was in an animated discussion with Neville. Dean, Seamus, and the other boy were looking keenly at Hermione and the other person on the couch. Ron cleared his throat.

"Hey guys, back off. That's my girlfriend you're drooling over." Ron stepped forward and bent to kiss Hermione on the cheek.

She blushed slightly and swatted Ron's arm playfully. "Don't get all possessive, Ronald. We're just talking."

Ron helped Hermione to her feet and Harry took the opportunity to beam at her. She looked lovely in dark bronze satin dress robes, her hair twisted up off her neck and held in place by a dark brown and green jeweled clip. "You look very beautiful, Hermione." Harry said, gently. Hermione beamed back. She was about to say something to him when Ginny stood up next to her.

Harry gulped.

Ginny was wearing dark green silk dress robes which plunged at the neck, and her hair was down in loose fiery curls. The color of her robes accented her complexion and seemed to make her honey-coloured eyes sparkle. A tiny heart shaped emerald around her neck drew Harry's attention to parts of Ginny he would have been embarrassed to be caught staring at.

"Oh look, you two match. How cute," Hermione exclaimed excitedly.

Ginny smiled at him. "You look very handsome, Harry." She commented sweetly, looking at him, then at the floor.

Harry just gaped at her. In an effort to pull himself together, he swallowed loudly. "Ginny you look….stunning." He managed to get out finally. Ginny smiled beautifully at him and came over to stand by his side.

"Shall we?" Harry held out his arm and Ginny took it. Looking back over her shoulder Ginny saw that Hermione and Ron were ready to go as well. She let Harry lead the way to the portrait hole and the four of them left Gryffindor tower for the Great Hall.

Christmas music and hundreds of strands of fairy lights greeted them as the four friends walked into the Great Hall. There was a huge Christmas tree where the staff table usually was, decorated in House colored ornaments. The enchanted ceiling reflected the snow that was falling outside and along the left side of the wall, under the windows, was enchanted snow. Some students were building snowmen using food items from the enormous refreshment table as body parts. Opaque baubles of all different colors were floating around the Great Hall like bubbles. Ginny clapped her hands to her mouth when she saw the many ice sculptures off in one corner of the room. She could make out reindeer, a snowman, and some creature that looked very much like Hagrid's baby dragon, Norbert, whom she'd heard tale about from Harry.

"This is so beautiful." Hermione exclaimed lightly from behind Ginny.

"The staff has really outdone themselves this time, if you ask me. I'm impressed." This was from Ron, who had bent over to pick up some enchanted snow. "It's not cold, but it feels like real snow. Wicked."

Harry smiled at his best friend's delight. He turned to smile at Ginny, who returned his look, though somewhat shyly. Harry heard a familiar voice behind him and turned to see Professor Dumbledore, who was dressed in red and green robes, making his way over to them.

"Happy Christmas, Professor." Harry greeted when Dumbledore stopped in front on him. Ginny, Ron and Hermione greeted him as well.

"Happy Christmas to you all. I hope you enjoy this Ball. It was an effort to decorate, let me tell you." The old wizard smiled, his eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles. Dumbledore looked past them. "If you'll excuse me, there's a certain professor that I would like to ask for a dance." With that, the Headmaster moved off. Harry and Ginny followed him with their eyes to see who it was Dumbledore wanted a dance with. Ginny giggled, placing her hand on Harry's arm when she saw Dumbledore sweep Professor McGonagall off onto the dance floor. Their Transfigurations teacher was laughing merrily.

"Hey you two 'Mione and I are gonna head over to the food table. You want anything?" Ron inquired, nudging Harry in the arm.

Harry looked at Ginny, his eyebrows raised. Ginny shook her head. "No thanks, Ron, we're fine." Harry answered for himself and his date. Harry turned back to Ginny, who was staring at him. When she caught his gaze her face went red and she quickly looked away.

Harry held out his hand to Ginny. "Dance with me?" He asked.

Ginny smiled and placed her hand in Harry's. The live band broke into a fast paced version of "Carol of the Bells," and Harry led them over to the dance floor where there was already a large number of students, and a few teachers, waltzing. It was a fast paced waltz, with improvised movements here and there. The band was really good. There were no lyrics in this version, and the instruments used included the violin, drums, piano, and guitar. It was extremely interesting, Harry thought. He grabbed hold of Ginny and twirled her around and around. They waltzed for a bit when the music was slow, then as the music became faster, Harry dipped Ginny and spun her around. Ginny was laughing and smiling like a little kid. She and Harry waltzed in and out of other couples, some even trying to imitate their moves, sweeping across the length of the space reserved for dancing. In a particularly interesting move, Harry twirled Ginny out from his body, then with a tug curled her back into him, so that her back was to his chest. He moved with her like that for a few seconds until the song started to build up in tempo. They faced one another again and waltzed some more moving back across the dance floor. As the song ended Harry spun Ginny away from him and she came to a stop, her robes billowing out, then coming to a rest. She smiled breathlessly at Harry, unable to speak straight away. Around them a few people clapped (Dumbledore and McGonagall the hardest) then went back to dancing as the next song started up.

"I thought…you couldn't…dance." Ginny gasped as Harry led her over to the refreshment table.

"I've been taking lessons." Harry shot her a sideways glance, his lips curled up at the corners. Ginny gawked at her date, then broke into laughter.

"What?" Harry inquired, feeling suddenly self conscious. Truthfully, he didn't know what had gotten into him. Seeing Ginny dressed the way she was and in this room surrounded by Christmas decorations and friends seemed to have gone to Harry's head. Dancing like that had seemed the only natural course of action. Harry suddenly felt light headed and giddy and extraordinarily content.

"Harry, that was so much fun. I've never danced like that before." Ginny blushed ferociously. "You were amazing."

Harry, who had been about to bring a Butterbeer bottle to his mouth paused and blushed just a badly. He took a swig, then offered some to Ginny. She nodded and took a sip from Harry's bottle. It was turning out to be a perfect evening so far. Ginny looked fantastic and he felt wonderful. Nothing, Harry thought, could make this night bad.

No sooner had those thoughts left his mind than a familiar drawling voice spoke up from behind Harry.

"What was that all about, Potter? Are you planning on leaving Hogwarts to pursue a career as a professional dancer?" Harry saw Ginny's eyes widen as she looked past him at the owner of the voice.

Harry set his shoulders and turned slowly to face Draco. The tall blond was dressed in a pair of gray trousers and a high necked navy jumper.

To Harry's amazement Draco was alone. His cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, weren't flanking him. In fact, Draco appeared to be at the Ball by himself.

"Do you really think it wise, Malfoy, to insult me without backup?" Harry asked the Slytherin, his head slightly cocked to one side. He set his Butterbeer on the table.

Draco simply looked at him for a moment, his expression unreadable, then turned his attention to Ginny. She had come to stand next to Harry and was staring nastily at Draco. "I need to have a word with you, Virginia."

Ginny squared her shoulders and held her head high. "Sod off you pretentious bastard." Ginny answered harshly.

Harry turned to stare at her in surprise. He'd never heard anyone, much less Ginny, talk to Draco that way. Hell, he'd never heard Ginny talk that way to anyone.

Draco, however, simply moved toward Ginny and reached out to grasp her arm. "We need to talk." Draco said through clenched teeth. Ginny stood rooted to the spot and was trying to disengage her arm from Draco's grasp. He wasn't letting go.

"And you need to let go of Ginny right now." Harry spoke in a voice that was calm and deadly. He reached over and flung Draco's hand away from Ginny's arm. Draco whirled to face the Boy Who Lived and reached into his back pocket. But Harry was too quick for Draco. He had his wand out in a flash and was pointing it directly at the other boy's face. "Go ahead, Malfoy. Make my night."

Draco slowly removed his hand from his back pocket and eyed Harry's wand warily. Before he could say anything, though, Professor McGonagall was at his side.

"What is going on here, Mister Potter?" McGonagall inquired her face taut, lips pursed.

"Malfoy was bothering Ginny, Professor. She asked him to leave her alone, but he grabbed her arm."

"So you pulled your wand on him?"

Harry had the grace to look embarrassed. He lowered his wand and stowed it inside his robes. "I wasn't thinking, Professor. It was reflexive."

McGonagall said nothing to that. Instead she turned to Ginny and asked, "Is this true, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny nodded. McGonagall turned then to Draco who looked defiantly back at her. "I suggest you move along, Mister Malfoy." she said firmly not making it a suggestion at all. When Draco didn't move off, she looked more pointedly at him. "Now, please."

With a last sneer at Harry, Draco turned and stalked off. McGonagall faced Harry and Ginny once more. "I'm taking five points from Gryffindor, Mister Potter." Harry gawked at her and Ginny began to protest, but McGonagall silenced her with a look. "This is a Christmas Ball, Mr. Potter, not a knightly court. You shall take better care to resolve your issues without the 'reflexive' use of your wand. Miss Weasley does not appear to be in immediate danger from Mister Malfoy. If I see your wand again tonight it shall be a detention." With a nod McGonagall moved off.

Ginny immediately faced Harry and placed her hand on his arm. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to get in trouble."

"It's not your fault, Gin." Harry waved off her apology.

"Thank you though. That was very...chivalric of you." Ginny smiled affectionately at him and squeezed his arm.

"Yes well, this isn't a knightly court, Miss Weasley." Harry replied in an astonishingly convincing impersonation of Professor McGonagall. Ginny laughed. "But you are welcome, my lady." Harry bowed deeply and offered Ginny his arm. She laughed again and hooked arms with The Boy Who Lived.

"Want to go outside for a walk? I need some fresh air to clear my head." Harry suggested. Ginny nodded and he led them out of the Great Hall and down the stone steps of the front entrance. An arcade had been set up in the snow just beyond the steps leading out of the front door. It was lined with tall poinsettia bushes and appeared to lead off around the corner of the castle. Harry steered himself and Ginny under the arcade and they took up to following the path. The walkway under the arcade was made of enchanted pebbles that lit up when you stepped on them. The air under the arcade was enchanted to be warmer than the outside air, but Ginny still shivered slightly.

"Here," Harry said and took off his jumper, revealing a black t-shirt underneath. He handed it to Ginny and she took it, though hesitantly.

"You're sure?" She asked "It's awfully chilly out here."

"I'll be fine. Now put it on before you catch cold."

Ginny smiled and slipped the warm jumper over hear head. It smelled of Harry, like fresh air and soap. Ginny reached down and surreptitiously slid her hand into Harry's. He stiffened somewhat, but didn't drop her hand.

"So," Harry queried, his voice an octave higher than normal. "What was that all about with Malfoy?"

"Oh," Ginny said, her voice strained. "Nothing,"

"Nothing?"

"I don't want to talk about Draco, Harry. Please let's just enjoy this walk." Ginny pleaded. Though Harry was extremely curious (and the fact that Ginny had refereed to Malfoy by his first name was not lost on him) he decided to let it go for now. It was turning out to be a wonderful night for both of them, Harry suspected, and he didn't want to be the one to spoil it.

"Sure, Ginny. I'm sorry; it's none of my business." He smiled sidelong at the red head walking next to him and squeezed her hand for emphasis.

"Thank you." Ginny replied in almost a whisper. They had reached the end of the arcade and found that it turned into gazebo. It was decorated with about two hundred fairy lights and one other thing. Hanging from the center of the gazebo was a single sprig of mistletoe. Harry looked up at it just as Ginny did. Their eyes met and they smiled at one another. Amazingly, Harry didn't feel uncomfortable. In fact, he felt utterly at ease. By the look on Ginny's face he could tell that she was feeling the same way.

Thus, it was with great confidence that Harry Potter drew Virginia Weasley to him and kissed her, quite fervently, under the mistletoe.

******

Since the day after the Ball was a Saturday Ginny decided to sleep in. She finally woke up a little after eleven. Stretching, Ginny looked out her dorm room window. It was a beautiful day, though it was overcast and snowing. Ginny loved the snow and she loved walking it in even more.

That's what I'll do after breakfast. I'll go for a walk.

Ginny dressed quickly and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast or, at this point, an early lunch. The Great Hall was almost empty. Each table had no more than five people at it. There were a few leftover decorations from the night before, but other than that there was no sign that a Ball had taken place. As Ginny passed the Slytherin table she noticed a head of silver blond peek up from behind a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. Ginny studiously ignored Draco and took a seat next to Seamus Finnegan at Gryffindor table.

"Afternoon," Seamus greeted merrily. He was switching between eating forkfuls of baked beans and reading the sports section of the _Prophet_.

"Afternoon, Seamus. Where is everyone?" Ginny inquired as she reached for an egg and watercress sandwich from the plate in front of her.

"Having a snowball fight outside."

Ginny turned a curious expression on her house mate. "Really? Why aren't you out there?"

"Oh I was," Seamus began and turned to face Ginny. She gasped when she saw he was sporting a nasty looking black eye. "Neville threw a ball of ice at me so I decided to call it a day. I've got loads of homework to finish before Monday anyway."

Ginny smiled apologetically. "You want I should go out there and kick his arse for you?" She offered kindly between bites of her egg and watercress sandwich.

Seamus smiled, then winced. "If you feel you must. Harry's team is most likely in dire need of assistance right about now. Neville's got a bloody good arm on 'im."

Ginny laughed. She finished her sandwich, stood up, and slipped on her hunter green wool cloak. As she fastened it, she said, "I'll go see what I can do."

As she walked away, Seamus called out to her. "Neville's pretty sneaky about his snowball fighting so keep a good eye out. You won't even know he's aiming at you until he's hit you."

Ginny walked out into the brisk December air. Snow was still falling, but only lightly. She smiled as two Ravenclaw acquaintances walked past her and back into the castle. Ginny put up her hood and walked across the grounds toward the iced over lake. Despite her offer, Ginny didn't want to get involved in a snowball fight. She wanted to be alone for a little bit so she could reflect on the night before and her first kiss with Harry Potter. Just thinking about what had transpired the night before made Ginny blush. It had been so perfect, the kiss. Harry had pulled her to him and kissed her under the mistletoe in a beautifully lit gazebo. It was so romantic. And just after they'd pulled apart it'd begun to snow quite heavily. Harry had caressed her cheek with his thumb, then taken her hand and led her out of the gazebo into the snow. They'd walked back to the castle together letting the snow fall on them. They didn't talk much when they'd gotten back to the Ball. Nor did they mention the kiss for the rest of the night.

Ginny wondered if this meant that Harry was embarrassed that he'd kissed her. Ginny hoped that wasn't the case. She had enjoyed it quite thoroughly. Harry's lips had been soft and sweet, tasting of Butterbeer and chocolate. She hoped it wouldn't be their last kiss. Did this mean they were going out? Ginny remembered Hermione telling her that she and Ron had started dating because of a kiss.

"_When we kissed we just knew." _Hermione had said_. "We didn't even have to make it official by asking. We just knew it was the next logical course of action." _

Ginny was unsure of her next logical course of action with Harry. Should she go and seek him out? Or should she wait for him to come find her? What if he didn't mention the kiss? Would it be weird if she brought it up? Ginny's train of thought was broken by the sound of feet crunching snow behind her.

Ginny stiffened.

Did Harry hear me thinking about him? Ginny thought wildly. What should I say?

She stood up, having not realized she had sat down on the ground, and turned to meet the man she was sure the feet belonged to. When she saw who it was Ginny took in a sharp breath and physically stepped back a pace.

Draco Malfoy was looking curiously at her from under the hood of his black velvet cloak. "I thought that was you." He drawled. His tone was civil and he walked up to Ginny and a bit past her. He stared out at the frozen lake.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked, bitterly. She settled her gaze on the side of Draco's black hood.

Draco turned to look at Ginny and pushed his hood back. His baby fine blond hair stood up slightly with static. Ginny was startled to see a contrite look on the Slytherin's face.

"Your forgiveness," Draco said sincerely. Ginny simply stared at him her voice gone from shock. Draco continued. "I never should have said those things to you. I was upset and I apologize."

Suddenly Ginny had her voice back. "Upset?"

Draco looked confused. "You didn't ask me to the Christmas Ball." He said simply, as if that was all the explanation he thought Ginny needed. "And because you've been largely ignoring me since we got back to school."

"Draco, we discussed this." Ginny began edgily. She pushed back her own hood. "We both agreed that it would be too weird to act like best pals while at school."

"Well, I've changed my mind." Draco replied sulkily.

"What about your reputation?" Ginny asked, crossing her arms and glaring at the boy in front of her. "It was your idea not to act like friends to begin with and all because you didn't want your house mates to hassle you. As for the Christmas Ball, it works both ways, Draco. You didn't ask me either."

Draco had the decency to look repentant. "Okay, fair enough." Ginny shook her head and scoffed. Draco ignored this and continued. "I still want to see you though, to talk to you. You're acting as if I don't even exist and then I hear from Pansy that you're going to the Ball with Dean-"

He broke off at Ginny's look. "You bastard! I knew it was you!"

"What did you expect? I thought we were…I don't know…you know…" Draco trailed off apparently at a loss for words. Which was very, very rare for him.

"No Draco," Ginny half yelled. "I don't know. Why don't you explain it to me? The last I checked I was just a silly little girl to you. What did you expect me to think?" Ginny demanded austerely advancing on Draco. He looked a bit anxious at her tone, but held his ground.

"I'm sorry if I took you telling me that I meant nothing to you as a sign that you didn't care about me anymore. Perhaps I was a bit thrown off when you said snogging me was only something you did when bored."

"I never said that." Draco protested.

"Oh fuck you, you did so." Ginny growled through clenched teeth. "Maybe not in so many words, but that's what you meant."

"Ginny I-"

"You what?" Ginny challenged moving closer to Draco and forcing him to retreat a few steps back. "You're sorry? You want my forgiveness after what you said to me? You're even less intelligent that I thought if you think I'm going to forgive you after what you said and after you threatened Dean and Collin. You're fucking pathetic, Draco. And a little late."

At that Draco looked confused. "What?"

"I went to the Ball with Harry, in case you hadn't noticed-"

"I did notice and that's why I wanted to talk to you last night."

Ginny placed her hands on her hips. "But I didn't want to talk to you."

Draco grimaced. "Because you were too busy fraternizing with Potter. What do you see in him anyway, Ginny?"

"Oh I don't know, Draco," Ginny began, her voice as cold as the air around them. "He isn't you for starters." Even though Ginny was mad at him, the expression that passed over Draco's face made her regret her words.

"I see." Draco swallowed and looked at the snow covered ground. Ginny willed herself not to say anything, not to apologize. Draco looked up after a moment and the expression on his face almost brought tears to Ginny's eyes.

"Well, then. I guess there's no point in telling you I think I'm falling in love with you is there?" Without waiting for Ginny's reply Draco turned and walked away.


	13. Now It's Official

It was now Wednesday and Ginny need only remain in the castle for another two days before Christmas Hols began. She'd had little chance to talk to Harry since the Ball and after her row with Draco she felt withdrawn, not wanting to hang out with anyone or do much of anything. After dinner, which Ginny had not attended, she decided to seclude herself by the fireplace in the Common Room and took up to glaring nastily at anyone who ventured too close.

This was where she was when Harry emerged through the portrait hole. He noticed her right away even though the room was crowded with students. She was sitting by the fire and staring into space. She was giving off an air that said, 'Talk to me and die.'

Harry approached her nonetheless.

"You weren't at dinner." Harry sat down on the sofa next to Ginny and turned to face her tucking his leg under him. Ginny didn't reply straight away and Harry thought she might not have heard him. He was reaching over to place a hand on her shoulder when she suddenly turned to face him. Her eyes were red and moist and tear trails were still present on her freckled cheeks.

"What did it mean, Harry?" Ginny pleaded her voice desperate.

The bespectacled boy blinked. "I don't know what you're talking about Gin."

That didn't appear to have been the right answer because Ginny's face fell apart and she turned away from Harry. He reached out and laid a hand gently on her shoulder. "Please, Ginny, tell me what's wrong."

Ginny sniffed and turned back around to face her friend. "When you kissed me the night of the Ball," Harry stiffened slightly, but Ginny didn't seem to notice. "What did that mean, Harry?"

He swallowed. "Um," He replied eloquently. Harry looked around at the many students hanging around the room. Suddenly he was terrified that they were all eavesdropping.

"Well, Gin…I guess it means…" He trailed off and brought his eyes to meet Ginny's. She looked heartbroken and hopeful. Harry had been thinking about the kiss, actually, almost every second of every day since it had happened. It had been an impulsive gesture on a night that had been magical and wonderful and now he wasn't sure it had been such a good idea. Was he, Harry Potter, ready to try his hand at women again? But this wasn't just any woman, Harry reminded himself. This was Ginny Weasley. This was his best friend's sister, the girl who'd squeaked and ran from sight when she'd first met him, the girl he'd saved from the Chamber of Secrets and Tom Riddle, the woman who was now looking at him as if he held all the secrets of the universe.

Harry sighed and half closed his eyes. "I don't know what it meant Ginny because I don't know how I feel."

Instead of the relieving effect Harry had hoped his confession would have had he only felt more miserable. Ginny's expression wasn't helping either. She looked so hurt, so betrayed. But it wasn't like he had planned the kiss and it wasn't like they'd had an intimate relationship before the kiss, either.

"Oh," Ginny finally said after what seemed like an eternity. Her voice was barely above a whisper. "I see."

Harry groaned. "Ginny, I don't know how you can see because I don't. I've been meaning to talk to you about this ever since the day after the Ball. It's just…I didn't know how to approach you about it. I'm sorry."

Ginny stood up quickly and began looking wildly around her, as if looking for an escape route. She was looking everywhere but at Harry. "It's fine, Harry. I'm used to it." She turned toward the portrait hole and started to walk away, but Harry shot up from his seat and grabbed her arm.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked curiously.

"It's nothing. Really. I want to be alone right now." She refused to meet his gaze.

Harry wouldn't let go of her though. "Ginny, can we please talk about this?"

"What is there to talk about Harry?" She was facing him again and she looked like she was about to start crying again. "You don't feel anything and that's fine."

"That's not what I said." Harry retorted. Ginny yanked her elbow from his grasp and quickened her pace to the portrait hole. Harry was left standing halfway between the couch he'd just vacated and the closing portrait hole. It was then that Harry realized practically every single person in the Common Room was staring at him. Turning a little red Harry fled up the stairs and into his dormitory.

******

How could she have been so stupid? Why had she jumped down Harry's throat like that and in the middle of the Common Room no less? What had gotten into her?

Ginny knew what had gotten into her, though. She just didn't want to admit it. She had thought that if maybe Harry had felt something for her she could date him and forget about Draco. But that was a horrible thing to wish for and even if she had thought it a good idea at one point it would surely not have worked. She liked Harry, a lot in fact. She just wasn't sure she felt for him what she did for Draco. And that thoroughly ticked her off. Ginny didn't want to feel anything for Draco. He was so self-absorbed, and sarcastic, and mean-spirited, and …and she didn't even know what else because the list was so long.

Merlin, what was wrong with her? Ginny wanted to like Harry, she really did. But a part of her, the stupid part she reckoned, still liked Draco. She thought again about what the blond had said to her by the lake a few days ago.

'_I think I'm falling in love with you.'_

Apparently he was as torn up and confused as Ginny. Perhaps that's why they had been so drawn to one another. She and Draco both had the bad habit of bottling up their emotions until it was too late. They had poor communication skills and were prone to unjustified fits of jealously where the other was concerned. But they weren't dating. Or were they? Ginny knew they had never made it official because they never talked about their relationship. Had Draco thought them a couple? And if so, why in Merlin's name had he never let his feelings be known to Ginny? Yes, there was that bloody lack of communication thing again.

Ginny growled out loud. He was such a stupid arse!

She sighed_. And so are you for loving him, _she chided herself. And that was the truth in its purest form. Ginny loved Draco and Draco loved her. So why weren't they off snogging in some abandoned classroom right now?

_Because he's an arrogant bastard and you're an unforgiving wench, _Ginny told herself. They were a match made in hell.

Ginny rounded a corner and collided hard with another body.

She gasped as she was thrown off balance and waited for the stone floor to break her fall. But she didn't fall. Instead, a hand shot out and steadied her before she met the ground. Ginny looked up and her eyes widened.

"This must be fate," The voice drawled, angelically. "I was just coming to see you."

Ginny adjusted her blouse, which had gone askew when Draco had grabbed her sleeve to keep her from falling. "You don't believe in fate and coming to see me where? In Gryffindor Tower?"

Draco raised a delicate eyebrow. "I'm beginning to wonder why I never have and yes that is where you reside, is it not?"

Ginny ignored his sarcastic tone. "What were you going to do? Walk up to the portrait hole and knock?" She looked quizzically over at Draco, who appeared to be considering her reply.

"Actually," Draco shrugged. "Yes."

Ginny was flabbergasted. "But someone would have answered and…and seen you!"

Draco laughed lightly and Ginny got the distinct impression that he was laughing at her. "Well, yes Gin, naturally. I was going to ask to speak with you regarding the fact that I don't care anymore if everyone knows we're dating." Draco said simply. He leaned back against the stone wall and crossed his arms.

"We're dating?" Ginny shook her head. This was way too much for her to process all at once. "You don't care?"

"I assumed so and no, I don't." Draco was studying her as if she were not quite right in the head. "Are you okay, love?"

Ginny blanched. Did he just call her a pet name? "What did you just call me?"

"I called you love. Ginny, you're starting to weird me out. Why are you wandering around the corridors anyway?" Draco was acting like nothing had happened over the past week and Ginny wasn't entirely sure he didn't have the right idea.

"I needed to get out of the Common Room. Don't change the subject." She jabbed her index finger into Draco's solar plexus. "Why were you coming to see me and why were you willing to risk getting the hell beat out of you to do it?"

For the first time since their encounter Draco's confidence seemed to waver. "Because I can't stop thinking about you and I wanted to make sure that you are absolutely certain you don't want to forgive me and start this," he gestured between himself and Ginny. "Up again."

Ginny threw her hands up almost hitting Draco in the face in the process. "You are such an arrogant bastard! When were we ever 'up,' Draco? And even if we were, as unbeknownst to me as it was, why do you think I would ever forgive you for the things you said to me?" Ginny was livid. It was just like him to presume so much and say so little.

"Why," he began, voice as raised as Ginny's until he thought better of continuing. Instead he grabbed Ginny by her elbow and dragged her into an abandoned classroom shutting the door behind him. He turned to face his opponent only to see that she looked fit to pounce. "Why would you ever assume that we weren't together?" Draco finished at a more even tone.

Ginny stomped her foot in a very childlike manner. "Because you never talk to me, Draco! I don't ever remember having a 'we should make this official' conversation. The only other exchange of words I remember having with you, other than the verbal abuse sessions, was how you didn't want anyone to know about us."

Draco gestured between himself and Ginny wildly. "Well we're talking now aren't we? And I never said I didn't want anyone to know about us. What I said was it would look weird if you and I started holding hands and snogging in between classes!"

Ginny screamed in frustration. "How the bloody hell is that different than not wanting everyone to know we were dating?!" She screeched.

"I don't know!" Draco hollered back.

Ginny blinked, speechless.

Draco swallowed and moved away from the door to sit on a nearby desk. They fell silent. Ginny moved to sit next to him. A few moments passed where the two simply stared at the floor.

Then, "Harry kissed me the night of the Christmas Ball after he threatened you with his wand." Ginny confessed. Her voice was barely above a whisper and held a hint of sadness.

Draco turned to look at Ginny just as she turned to look at him. Their eyes met.

"And?"

"And he doesn't know what it meant." Ginny lowered her head into her hands and sighed.

Draco wanted to touch her, but didn't know if that was such a good idea. "Do you like him?" He asked instead trying to keep his tone nonchalant.

"Of course I like him, Draco. He's one of my best friends." Ginny replied at bit irritably. She didn't remove her hands from her face.

"You know that's not what I meant. Do you like him?" When Ginny didn't answer Draco removed her hands from her face and forced her to look him in the eye. "Do you want to date him?"

Ginny's lip quivered and she tried to look away from Draco's piercing gaze, but he wouldn't let go of her face. "No. At least, I don't think so." She replied softly.

Draco released Ginny and was happy to see she didn't turn away from him. "Why don't you think so?"

Ginny squeezed her eyes shut but kept her face toward Draco. "Because I love you, you stupid prat."

Draco sighed. He sounded relieved. Indeed, when Ginny opened her eyes she saw Draco looking at her with a very relieved expression on his face. Without saying anything Ginny leaned over and kissed Draco on the corner of his mouth. She was about to withdraw, but Draco grabbed her arms gently and pulled her toward his body. She smiled knowingly and pushed Draco down so that he was lying flat on his back on the table. Gently, Ginny climbed atop him and leaned down so that the length of her body was pressed against his.

Draco smiled at her and ran his hands up her back. Wordlessly Draco drew Ginny down towards him and kissed her. For the first few seconds the kiss was gentle and sweet; a reunion after a long absence. Then Draco deepened the kiss by opening his mouth. Ginny returned the gesture with an internal sigh. Kissing Draco was like coming home after a long journey. His mouth felt so familiar, yet it wasn't boring to kiss Draco for the millionth time like she imagined it must get boring to kiss other men. Harry's kiss was much different than Draco's kiss. Harry's was sweet and uncertain, but nice. Draco's was turning rough, but it was passionate and confident. Draco knew where to place his hands in conjunction with the kiss so that in a matter of seconds Ginny was beginning to feel like her entire body was on fire. Though she and Draco had never had sex Ginny didn't need an active imagination to know that when they did it would be amazing. But she shouldn't be thinking about sex. Not here, not now, and not with the gorgeous blond under her just begging to be punished for all the harsh things he'd said to her. She knew it would happen sooner or later, but now was not the time.

As if reading her mind, which alarmingly Draco did most of the time, he pulled back from Ginny's lips. He moved his hands from her back to her hair and tangled his fingers in her fiery tresses.

"If we don't stop now we won't be able to stop at all and I seriously doubt the History of Magic classroom is where you want to consummate this relationship." Draco smirked up at her.

Ginny laughed and nonchalantly shifted her position atop him. This made Draco groan, which in turn caused Ginny to smile wickedly. "I think the History of Magic classroom is the perfect spot. After all, it'll make class in here more interesting than it ever was. Instead of zoning out I'll be thinking of how you took me so expertly on Professor Binns' desk." Ginny replied quite innocently. Her eyes twinkled with mirth and something else.

Draco narrowed his eyes and pulled her down for another passionate kiss. Apparently Ginny had made a good argument. When they finally parted Ginny grinned evilly once more. "But you're right, we need to stop."

Draco growled in frustration. "Damn it, woman," Ginny laughed as Draco sat up with Ginny still perched in his lap. She carefully climbed off him and Draco eyed her with a feigned look of disapproval before he got off the desk. He turned to help Ginny off and she rewarded him with a last kiss.

"So this is official, then?" Ginny inquired.

Draco nodded. "Yes, to you and I." Ginny began to protest but Draco ploughed on before she could say anything. "I think it's for the best, Gin, I really do."

"Yeah," Ginny acquiesced. "I know. If anyone ever found out-"

"Like your brother or Harry." Draco put in.

Ginny nodded. "Like them, yeah. You'd be dead."

"So," Draco rubbed her arms his voice as gentle as Ginny had ever heard it. "What say you, wench?"

Ginny smirked and pulled Draco to her. She leaned in as if to kiss him, but at the last second whispered in his ear, "I say same time, same place tomorrow night, you arrogant bastard."


	14. Ride to the Train

_Authors note: Yes, I'm still writing this story. This chapter has been long in coming because real life got in the way. It happens sometimes, kids. I still do intend to finish this story, but you must be prepared to bear with me for a while. I have what amounts to every other chapter of part one written, but unless I fill in some gaps it's going to make for some seriously disjointed reading. Keep checking for updates, though, because there will be some over the next few months. Cheers._

As things with Draco's father were still uncertain, Dumbledore insisted that Draco spend Christmas in the confines of Hogwarts. Ginny entertained the thought of asking her parents if he could stay with them over the two week break, but Draco had put the kibosh on that almost immediately after Ginny mentioned it.

"There's no way in hell I am spending that amount of time under the same roof as _all _of your brothers." Draco stated after a particularly good make out session. "Ron was easy enough to avoid when I was at the Burrow, but this would be different."

"But Draco, you'd be all alone here." Ginny replied as she settled her head on his bare chest and pulled the blanket up to their waists.

The rendezvous this evening had taken place in the Room of Requirement. It was only the second time they had found themselves without a place to shack up for a few hours, but it was by far the most comfy. Inside they found a pile of cushions in the centre of the room in all shapes, sizes and colours. The pile was curtained off from the rest of the room by four flimsy white silk sheets that were suspended from nowhere and swayed in a non-existent breeze.

It was the perfect setting in which to snog for five hours.

"Better to be all alone than get my head smashed in when I give you a Christmas present in front of your family." Draco retorted and shifted his weight a bit.

Ginny smiled into his torso. "Well," she purred. "You know what the solution to that is then?"

"What?"

"Don't get me a gift. At least, not anything tangible. Wait until everyone's in bed and then come up to my room and...Oh!" Ginny's eyes rolled back in her head as Draco moved out from under her and began to kiss his way down her exposed stomach.

Draco looked up from the spot right above her belly-button and regarded her. "Well tell me, Miss Weasley. If I'm not supposed to get you a tangible gift, then what should I do with this?"

Ginny looked down her stomach at him, confused. It took her a moment to realise he was holding a black velvet box in his right hand.

Then she gasped and bolted upright.

She grabbed the box from Draco and flung herself at him. Her action unbalanced the Slytherin and he toppled over, falling off the pile of cushions and through the gossamer curtains. He landed on his back, on the cold stone floor, with Ginny on top of him.

"You got me a present? I can't believe you got me a present!" Ginny half-squealed. She was now fully erect and straddling Draco's slim waist.

He smiled up at her and placed his hands on her thighs. "Well, it seemed only natural that I, your boyfriend, get you, my girlfriend, a Christmas present."

"I love it!" Ginny declared and bent to kiss him soundly on the lips.

Draco grinned, despite himself. "You haven't opened it yet. How can you love it if you haven't seen it?"

"Because it's from you and you have impeccable taste. It's bound to be expensive, pretty, and make everyone who sees it go mental with jealousy."

Draco laughed. "Yes, well, this is true. I do impeccable taste" He sat up so he was supported by his elbow and nodded at the box in Ginny's hand. "Open it, wench."

Ginny grinned at the use of her "pet name" and opened the square velvet box. Inside, on a black velvet cushion, was a ruby in the shape of a heart the size of her thumb. It was on a slender gold chain which Ginny saw when she took the necklace out of the box and held it up to the candlelight.

"Oh Draco," she whispered and tears sprung to her eyes. "I've never seen anything like this before. It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Draco grinned lopsidedly at her. "Well, it hardly compares to you, but it is a nice size." He moved out from under Ginny and took the necklace from her hands. "The pendent itself isn't the best part, though."

Ginny looked awestruck. "Really?"

Draco shook his head. "No," He brought the pendent up to his lips and kissed it. The red stone glowed from a brief second, and then Draco handed it back to her.

"Hold the ruby up to the candlelight." He instructed and Ginny did.

Her heart skipped a beat when she realised that there were words, etched in gold, that were appearing on the ruby as if they were being written before her eyes. It was in a language she didn't know, but she suspected it might be French.

"What does it say, Draco?"

"_Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point_." He replied instantly, the words flowing from his mouth like honey poured over silk.

Ginny's eyes sparkled. "And what does that mean?"

"It means, 'The heart has its reasons which reason knows nothing of.'" Draco took the necklace from Ginny again and unclasped it. He moved behind her and placed the necklace around her throat. When it was secure he went to sit in front of her again.

"That is such a beautiful saying." Ginny breathed, trying to hold back her tears. She couldn't say why she was on the verge of crying, but she knew she didn't want to shed any tears on such a happy occasion.

"It's a saying that rings very true, at least for us." When Ginny tilted her head, confused, Draco took her hands in his. "Reason dictates that we shouldn't be together, Ginny. It says that the logical thing for us is to do is hate one another. It says we're too different to be lovers and friends. But my heart says that you are the only woman I have ever loved, and the only person who has never judged me, even when I was being a complete arse." Here Draco shrugged. "My heart has its reasons."

Ginny's lip quivered and she launched herself again at Draco. She threw her arms around him and hugged him, hard, until he was laughing and gasping. She planted kisses on his neck and cheeks and, finally, his mouth. When she withdrew, Draco was smiling.

"You are, perhaps, the most romantic sod on the face of this planet." Ginny concluded and wiped at her eyes. Some tears had managed to leak out when she was crushing Draco, but she hurriedly got rid of the evidence.

"Well, don't tell anyone. I've got a reputation to maintain."

Ginny laughed, then clapped her hands over her mouth. "I didn't get you anything." She said, panicked.

Draco shook his head and waved at her in dismissal. "Don't worry about it. We didn't talk about exchanging gifts and this was an impulse purchase anyway. It just so happened that I had it made before Christmas."

Ginny barely heard him as she wracked her brain to try and think about what she could give him. Then, she reached up into her hair and took out one of her barrettes. It was green and sparkly, but it would have to do.

"Here," she said and thrust the barrette at Draco.

He raised his eyebrow. "Thanks, but it's not really my style."

Ginny rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Oh, shut up." She scooted closer to him and took the pin from his hand. She looked around for his shirt and when she found it she placed the bobby pin on his breast pocket, attaching it so that the sparkly bit was showing.

"There," she said when finished and handed Draco his shirt. He looked at the pin, then at her, then back at the pin. "What? It's something to remind you of me. You can wear it without anyone seeing it if you have your robes on. When you don't you can put the pin someplace else, like, um, on your boxer briefs or wherever."

"On my pants?" Draco asked, perplexed.

"Or _wherever_," Ginny rolled her eyes again. "It's green." she said as if that was all the explanation she thought he needed.

"Yes, but it's a girl's hair thing." Draco replied as if that was all the explanation _he _thought _she _needed.

"Look, I'll get you something else over hols, but I feel bad that I'm wearing something of yours and you have nothing of mine. Those are my favourite pair of barrettes, I'll have you know. I wear them all the time. Now, you can surreptitiously wear something that I treasure."

Draco looked like he was going to argue, but then thought better of it.

"Fine, then," he relented after a moment. "I will treasure your sparkly green hair thing always, my love." he said, deadpan.

Ginny sighed heavily. "You are such an arse."

"A romantic arse, Ginny. Don't forget romantic."

Ginny smiled and looked down at her pendent. The words were gone. "Do the words disappear?"

"Yeah," Draco nodded and moved so that he was behind her again. He pulled her so that she was leaning into his chest and he rested his back on a stack of silk cushions. "They disappear after a few minutes. If you want to see them again you just have to kiss the ruby like I did before."

The two stayed like that for a long time, saying nothing. Every once in a while Draco would run his hands up Ginny's side, or kiss her shoulder, but no words were exchanged. Ginny loved these comfortable silence that they shared. She didn't feel the need to talk, or to listen, and it was brilliant. They could just be.

After what seemed like hours Draco murmured, "We should probably get you back to Gryffindor Tower. It's late and you'll be leaving first thing."

Ginny groaned and turned into Draco's arm. "I can sleep on the train. I don't want to leave just yet. I'm very, very comfortable here with you and I think if I were to move it would make me very, very grumpy."

"Well, Merlin knows we can't have that." Draco replied, and she could tell by his tone that he was smiling.

"Draco," Ginny began and moved her hand behind her to caress his cheek.

"Yes, my redheaded vixen?" She giggled as Draco moved his tongue lightly over her palm and planted soft kisses at random.

"I know the perfect Christmas present to give you."

Her tone made Draco pause in his ministrations of her palm. "Oh? And what would that be?"

"Well," Ginny purred and slowly moved around in his embrace so that she was facing him. She traced lazy patterns on Draco's chest, her eyes wide and innocent. He suppressed a shudder. "I could give you...me."

Draco's heart sped up and his breath hitched. He swallowed past a lump that was suddenly in his throat. "You, huh?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

Ginny nodded, her hair tickling his abdomen.

Draco swallowed again past the lump. He reached down and ran his hand through her hair. His breath hitched again as she closed her eyes and purred into his hand. "That sounds like one hell of a gift, but-"

He stopped when her eyes popped open and she glared up at him.

"But? Are you saying you don't want me?" Ginny demanded and pushed away from him.

"No. Merlin, no." Draco shook his head and took a deep breath. He was trying with all his might to keep control over his body, but was finding it very difficult. "That's not at all what I am saying, Gin."

"Well, that's what it sounds like, Draco." She said, her tone a mixture of anger and hurt.

"Ginny, I want you in more ways than you can imagine, and quite possibly in ways that you can't. I want you in ways that would get me sent to Azkaban for a few years if anyone found out." Draco caught her gaze and held it: grey eyes locked on blue. "I can assure you the issue is not my lack of desire for you."

Ginny's lower lip quivered ever so slightly. "Then what is the issue?"

"I think we should wait for a bit." Draco replied, candidly.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him. "Pardon?"

"Yeah, I know," Draco rolled his eyes. "The big, bad ladies man is saying he wants to wait before having sex with his ridiculously gorgeous girlfriend." Draco took Ginny's face in his hands and smiled sweetly at her. "I just want our first time to be special, to mean something."

"It would mean something though. It would be your Christmas present." Even to her own ears that sounded incredibly silly. Draco's expression told her he thought that as well.

"Gin, we only started speaking two days ago. We've had fight after fight and now that we're finally ready to give this a go I don't want to mess it up by jumping into your panties."

Ginny grinned wickedly. "They're lace, you know."

Draco threw her a withering look.

"Okay, sorry." Ginny relented and sat herself on Draco's lap. "You're right. It should be special for our first time and we should make sure that we can get through a month without throwing hexes at one another."

"Exactly," Draco grinned. He wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and tugged her to him. "Besides, that's an unbelievably cheap way to get out of buying me a Christmas present."

The next morning Ginny woke up refreshed, despite only getting about three hours of sleep. The high that followed seeing Draco always lasted for a while and was enough to carry her through at least breakfast. When they had parted the night before Draco promised that he would write to her every day and tell her how not boring it was at the castle and how he didn't need her to keep him entertained. Ginny had laughed at that, outwardly, but still felt bad that he had to spend his holiday alone.

When Ginny entered the Common Room it was to find Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna all clustered around the lit fireplace.

"What are you all up to?" Ginny inquired as she got closer the small group.

They instantly broke apart and stopped talking.

"We were waiting for you, Ginny." Hermione said almost too cheerily.

Ginny could tell they were talking about something and they didn't want to include her, but for the first time it didn't bother her. She followed as Hermione moved toward the portrait hole and was surprised to note that Harry was beside her.

"Hey Gin." he greeted amicably.

"Hello, Harry." Ginny replied cordially.

"About the other night, Gin..." Harry hesitated and looked over at her.

"Oh, Harry, don't worry about it." Ginny replied. She smiled warmly at him. "We kissed. It was nice. It doesn't mean you have to put a ring on my finger."

Harry frowned. "So, you're okay with just being friends?"

"I'm okay with it, Harry. We were caught up in the moment and it's no big deal. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, or put you on the spot like that. It was a childish thing to do and I apologise."

They had reached the Great Hall by this point and Harry stepped aside to let Ginny walk in before him. She was happy to see that he had a relieved look on his face.

"There's no need for you to apologise, Ginny. I was the one who kissed you." When Ginny turned a quizzical look on him, he said hurriedly, "Not that I didn't _want_ to kiss you. It's just...well...I don't really..."

"You're not looking for a girlfriend?" Ginny supplied as she poured herself some pumpkin juice, then filled up Harry's goblet.

Harry sighed, relieved. "Yes. I'm too preoccupied at the moment with...things."

"Voldemort things?" Ginny buttered herself some toast and took a bite.

"Yeah, and I don't want to involve you in what I have to do because it's too dangerous and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you."

Ginny smiled sweetly and patted Harry's leg. "I get it, Harry. I do. It's okay."

"Wow," Harry breathed as he took a bite of his toast. "I'm really glad you're not cross with me. I'm really glad you understand."

Ginny smiled at him, but didn't get a chance to respond because just then an owl swooped down and landed in her porridge.

"Oh!" she cried and plucked the owl from the bowl. "What a mess!"

"It looks like there's a bit of parchment on its leg." Ron observed between mouthfuls of egg.

Ginny was busy wiping her breakfast off the owl, so Hermione undid the ribbon and looked at the bit of paper. "It's addressed to you, Ginny."

"Really? Okay, off you go, silly owl." She had just finished mopping up the little bird when it took to the air. In another second it was out one of the windows at the top of the hall. Ginny took the proffered parchment from Hermione and unrolled it. It said:

_I miss you already._

_~AB_

Ginny smiled furiously. Draco had signed it _AB, _after her pet name for him, which was arrogant bastard. Her hand went unconsciously to her throat, to the ruby heart, as she read and re-read the note. Images from the night before popped into her head unbidden, and Ginny felt a warmth grow in the pit of her stomach.

"Who's it from?" Her brother asked through a mouthful of porridge.

"Oh it's just a note from...from Dean." Ginny was careful to avoid any of her friends eyes as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice. She stuffed the parchment into her jeans pocket and picked up her spoon. "He was apologising again about the ball and wishing me a Happy Christmas."

"Well, that's nice." Harry said, but something in his tone made Ginny frown. She decided to ignore it and began to dig into her fresh bowl of porridge.

"Hey Ginny, where did you get that necklace?"

Ginny's spoon froze halfway to her mouth. She looked up and right into the inquiring brown eyes of Hermione.

"It was a gift." Ginny said simply and prayed Hermione would leave it at that.

She was disappointed.

"It's so lovely." Hermione said and reached out to touch the ruby at Ginny's throat. "Is that a ruby?"

Ron chocked on his pumpkin juice. "A ruby? You mean that thing's real? It's huge!"

Ginny frowned and fingered the rock. "Yes, it is a real ruby. What's the big deal? They're not that expensive." she said, hoping that she was correct.

"Actually," Hermione said, her lower lip caught between her teeth. "They are rather expensive." At Ginny's look she added, "But that's not the point. The point is it was a gift and it was very thoughtful."

"Who gave it to you?" Harry asked. He was eying the necklace with something akin to mistrust.

"I'd really rather not say." Ginny's heart was beginning to race. She should have taken the necklace off, or worn something with a high collar. "I promised I wouldn't."

"Was it Dean?" Ron asked, looking rather indignant.

"Why does it matter?" Ginny asked, irritably.

"It doesn't." Hermione piped up. She smiled apologetically at Ginny and placed her hand placatingly on Ron's arm. "Does it, Ronald?"

Ron looked like it did matter. A great deal, in fact, but when he saw Hermione's expression he sighed and shook his head. "No, I suppose not."

Ginny let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She needed to be more careful. It wouldn't do to have her friends asking those sorts of questions.

"It will matter to Mum, though." Ron said, a smug smile on his face.

"Oh, shut up." Ginny demanded, but she was smiling too. It was the Christmas hols and they would be leaving on the train shortly. There was no reason to be gruff with any of her friends. The only thing that spoiled her happiness was that she wouldn't get to spend Christmas with Draco.

As if reading her mind Harry said, "Malfoy's been weird lately."

Ginny snapped her head up and stared at Harry. "What makes you say that?"

Harry was looking across the hall and over at the Slytherin table. Ginny followed his gaze and saw Draco squished between Pansy Parkinson and Vincent Crabbe. Pansy had her arm snaked around Draco's shoulders and was laughing raucously at something one of her house mates was saying. Draco was smiling, too, but he didn't seem to be paying much attention to what was going on around him. At that moment he looked up and met Ginny's gaze. His features softened for an instant, then he was back to sneering.

"See what I mean? That was a perfect opportunity for him to shout something nasty across the hall to me, but he didn't." Harry shook his head and took another sip from his goblet.

"Yeah, the other day I passed him in the hall and he completely ignored me." Ron piped up around a mouthful of toast.

"So that means he's acting weird?" Hermione looked puzzled.

"Well, Malfoy never passes up an opportunity to be cruel. Its not in his nature." Ron replied.

Ginny tried to make her face void of any emotion other than nonchalance. "Maybe he's in the Christmas spirit."

"I hear Malfoy has to spend Christmas here because his father refuses to allow him back at Malfoy Manor." Seamus supplied, clearly listening in on their conversation.

"That's not true," Ginny growled before thinking. When Ron, Harry, Hermione, Seamus, and Neville all turned confused stares on her she continued. "I mean, I don't think that's why he won't be at Malfoy Manor this Christmas."

"His father did try and kill him." Hermione said. "Maybe Dumbledore won't let him go back."

"Well, whatever the reason, maybe Malfoy will give us all a Christmas present by way of chucking himself off the Astronomy Tower." Ron growled, shooting daggers in the Slytherin's direction.

"Ron, what a horrid thing to say." Ginny gasped.

"It's Malfoy, Ginny. Or have you forgotten all the times he was nasty to you?" Ron retorted, defensively.

She thought back to the time Draco called her a silly little girl and swallowed. "I haven't forgotten." she said, meekly. "That still doesn't make what you said right, though."

Ron opened his mouth to retort, but suddenly Hermione's hand was covering it. "Okay, enough talk about Malfoy. This is Christmas, people. We are to be merry and bright from here on in. Got it?" She surveyed her friends around the table with her best "Mum-Hermione" expression.

Everyone nodded and Harry even mumbled, "Yes, Hermione."

With a nod Hermione dropped her hand from Ron's mouth and stood up.

"Right, we have some carriages to catch." She gestured for Ron and he quickly swallowed a mouthful of toast. He and Harry stood at the same time and began to follow Hermione out of the hall.

Ginny tried to hang back, but found herself caught in the tide of students exiting the Great Hall and making their way out the front of the castle. She could still see Ron, as he was very tall, but she was trying to put some distance between them and herself so she could look around for Draco without being caught. She looked all around her, but all she could see were students hurrying past, bent forward against the chill of the December morning. She saw no sign of silver-blond hair among the throng.

Feeling her heart sink Ginny hurried up her pace in order to catch up with her friends. She could see Ron helping Hermione into a carriage and tried to wend her way through the masses, but she didn't appear to be getting any closer. It was silly of her to think he would be there to see her off. After all, they'd had a great send off last night and there was no reason for him to risk being seen just so she could glimpse him one last time.

"Ginny, hurry up!" Someone shouted above the din. It was Harry and he was hanging out the back of one of the covered carriages. He was gesturing to her wildly. "Hurry!"

Ginny picked up her pace again, but everyone was standing too close together. She pushed and she shoved, but no one was letting her through any faster. Suddenly, Ginny was falling. It happened so fast she didn't even have time to throw her hands out in front of herself to brace her fall. With a cry she landed on her face, a patch of snow the only thing to break her fall.

She heard a high-pitched laugh from behind her and pushed herself up. Ginny whipped around and saw Pansy Parkinson laughing her head off, and leaning quite heavily on Blaise Zabini while she did so.

"Oh," Pansy was gasping and holding her sides. "Oh, that was too funny. Thanks for the Christmas present, Weasel."

"You tripped me, you pug-faced bitch!" Ginny roared as she advanced on Pansy. The Slytherin girl shrank back only a bit, tightening her hold on Blaise's arm.

"I did no such thing." Pansy shot back, her lips curled into a sneer. "You tripped over your own two feet."

Ginny was almost positive she had not tripped over her own two feet. Rather, she was quite sure Pansy had stuck out her foot and tripped Ginny because Pansy was a stupid cow. She was about to tell the Slytherin girl as much when she heard her name being called. Ginny turned just in time to see the carriage holding her friends take off down the lane toward Hogsmeade.

"Aww, look at that." Pansy cooed behind Ginny. "Whittle Weasel missed her carriage."

In a blind rage Ginny spun back around and punched Pansy Parkinson in the face, just like her brother's had shown her how to do. With a cry Pansy went down, almost dragging Blaise with her, but the tall dark-skinned boy had enough sense to let go of her first.

Feeling utterly satisfied Ginny stepped over Pansy and sneered down at her. "Happy Christmas, you stupid cow."

Ginny turned on her heel and stalked off. As she walked people parted to let her through, and they stared at her as if seeing her for the first time. She could hear Pansy sobbing behind her, but all it did was bring a smile to her face.

"You know, Weasley, that was incredibly sexy." A voice drawled in her ear. Ginny's heart sped up, but she dared not look beside her.

"Really? You like watching girls beat each other up?" she inquired, keeping her gaze firmly planted on the ground in front of her.

"As I recall, you did the beating." Draco drawled, and there was a quality in his voice that made Ginny shiver.

"She deserved it." Ginny replied simply.

"Yes, she did." They stopped at the back of a covered carriage and Draco disappeared into the back. A moment later he stuck out his hand and Ginny took it. When she was inside Draco said, "She did trip you. I saw it."

She settled back in her seat and turned to face Draco, who was sitting down beside her. "What are you doing here?"

"I am taking a trip to Hogsmeade." Draco replied, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Ginny smiled and reached for his hand. He took hers and drew it under his black velvet cloak. "How were you not seen by anyone?"

Draco grinned. "I'm just that good." He settled back into his seat. The carriage started forward and Ginny looked around wildly.

"How is it that we have a carriage all to ourselves?" she inquired, though she wasn't very surprised.

"Simple: I put a _confundus _charm on the back of the carriage so anyone who approached it got confused and walked away."

Ginny laughed. "You are incredible, you know that?"

"Yeah, I do." Draco nodded and leaned in to kiss her mouth. " However, it's always great when someone else acknowledges it, too."

As Ginny leaned into the kiss with Draco, she moved her hands down his sides and up under his shirt.

He started and pulled away from her. "Merlin, Ginny, your hands are freezing. Don't you own gloves?"

Ginny grinned. "Maybe." She pinched one of his nipples and he wiggled away from her. "I couldn't do that if I had gloves on, though."

Draco shook his head and took her hands out from under his shirt. "You are a wench, you know that?"

Ginny straddled his lap and took his head in her hands. She bent her head and slid her tongue across his lips. With a groan Draco opened his mouth to her tongue and met her with his own. The two kissed passionately for a few seconds and then Ginny broke away.

"Yeah, I know," she replied, her eyes glittering with mirth. "But it's always great when someone else acknowledges it, too."

Draco grinned as Ginny slid off his lap and settled down next to him once more. "Oh, by the way," he began and reached into a pocket in his cloak. "I've been meaning to ask you about this." He handed her a bit of parchment."Every time we get together, though, I end up preoccupied and I forget to ask."

Ginny opened the parchment and smiled. It was the poem she had sent him a while back. He'd kept it after all. She knew he'd gotten it, but he hadn't acknowledged it and so she thought that maybe he'd thrown it away after one of their fights.

"Why did you sent it to me?"

"The poem reminded me of us." Ginny said and looked over at the gorgeous blond sitting next to her.

"Let me guess," Draco said and took the parchment from her. "I'm ice and you're fire?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, see that's what everyone else would say. I think we are a bit of both."

Draco cocked his head slightly. "Do you?"

"Yes," Ginny brushed his cheek with the back of her hand. "I do."

"Well," Draco said and he smiled wickedly. "You are a stubborn wench sometimes and when you get mad..."

"Well, you may like people to think you're a big, bad Muggle hater, but I know you're just a big softie."

Draco looked at her for a moment before speaking. He seemed to be studying her face, like he was seeing her for the first time. "Don't tell that to anyone, though. I-"

"Have a reputation to maintain?" Ginny finished for him with an exaggerated roll of her eyes. "I also sent that poem to you after one of our fights, so I was a bit cross with you. I realise it's rather dark."

"I like it, though. You're right it does sort of speak to the nature of our relationship."

"Speaking of your reputation...how do you propose getting off this carriage without anyone seeing you?" Ginny inquired, her eyes sparkling. "I mean you _are _good, but _that_ good?"

Draco chuckled and drew Ginny to him. He rested his chin on the top of her head and rubbed her arm. "Don't you worry about me. I'll be fine."

The way he said it send warning bells off in Ginny's head. She pulled away from him suddenly and studied his face. "You will be safe here, right? At Hogwarts, I mean."

"Of course." Draco replied quickly. Too quickly for Ginny's liking. He was also doing his best to avoid her gaze.

"Draco, your father won't come here looking for you will he?" Ginny asked, panic making her voice go up an octave. She hadn't even thought about that before. She was so wrapped up in the holiday spirit and in the events of the last two evenings with Draco that she'd barely given a thought to his safety.

Still Draco refused to meet her gaze. "I'm quite sure my father won't bother with me, Gin."

"But you can't be certain."

"There would be no reason for him to come looking for me. I think he fears Dumbledore."

Ginny grabbed Draco's chin and pulled his face toward her none too gently. "You aren't at Hogwarts, though." Her panic sloshed around in her stomach until she thought she might be sick. "What were you thinking leaving the grounds?"

Now Draco did look at her, but his expression didn't make Ginny feel any better. "I wanted to see you off." he replied, innocently. His eyes, however, were a hiding something. Something big.

Ginny made a strangled sound. "At the risk of your own well being? Draco, this is crazy. Why am I only realising now that this was a bad idea?" The last bit she said more to herself than to Draco.

"Ginny," Draco said placatingly. "You're making a big deal out of nothing."

"Nothing? Draco your father wants you dead, or so you've lead me to believe. You are staying at Hogwarts over the holidays for your own protection and you leave the grounds to see me off? How is that nothing?"

Draco was spared any type of response when the carriage came to a halt. They were at Hogsmeade station. Ginny could hear the train and all the students. She stood up abruptly and pulled Draco up with her.

"Promise me, Draco. Promise me you will stay on this carriage and you'll go straight back to Hogwarts. Don't get out at Hogsmeade." she pleaded. She didn't even realise she was shaking him until Draco disentangled himself from her grip.

"Ginny, you're being silly-"

"Promise me!" Ginny shouted at him despairingly. "Or I swear to Merlin I'll hex you so you can't move until you reach the castle again."

Draco blinked at her tone.

"Okay," he nodded, his eyebrows furrowing with concern. "If you're that upset about it. I promise to stay in the carriage and go right back to Hogwarts."

Ginny collapsed into his embrace with a sigh. He held her for a few minutes, neither of them saying anything. She fought to subdue her sense of terror. When she was sure she was composed once more she pulled away from Draco.

"Be safe and owl me as soon as you can." She whispered and touched his cheek gently.

Draco nodded and tucked a stray bit of hair behind her ear. "I will."

They walked together to the back of the carriage and Draco held the flap open so that Ginny could climb down. When she was on solid ground she turned back to face him.

She forced a smile onto her lips. "Happy Christmas, Draco."

Ginny could tell Draco's smile was forced as well when he replied, "Happy Christmas, Ginny." He waited until she was out of earshot before he added, softly, "I love you."


End file.
